


A Mask Unveiled

by AgelessWriter



Series: Through Martian Eyes [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, J'onn's perspective, M/M, Mostly J'onn's POV, Some Fluff, Will follow canon as close as possible, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: J'onn made a promise to a dying man. He'd protect and watch over his daughters, Alex and Kara. No matter what.J'onn honors his promise, making Alex an agent at the DEO when she becomes of age, keeping her under his watchful eye. And Kara, she's safely working as an assistant at CATCO... That is... Until she decides to become Supergirl.Juggling his own family problems, his identity issues, work, and the flaws in humanity, can he also try and mentor the new young heroine?-Hiatus-





	1. Chapter One: The Selection

**Chapter One: The Selection**

 

            J’onn looked over his personnel files, deliberating over his choices. Danvers was a great agent. Well-versed in alien biology, well-mannered (off the field and around superior officers), and strong. Determined. And his second in command.

            (Admittedly, he had a soft spot for the girl. He personally trained her, picked her, for the DEO. She reminded him of T’ania. Strong-willed and independent.)

            He placed in her file in the “go” pile. Looking over the next file. Luke Donovan. J’onn thought for a moment. The man was still a new agent. Green, as it were. He was placed in the “no” pile.

            Susan Vasquez was next… A wonderful woman. A skilled agent. Sharp mind, sharper knives. J’onn placed her in “go”.

            “Director Henshaw?” A voice came over his phone’s speaker. Henshaw. Henshaw. Right.

            “Yes, Ms. Asher?” J’onn answered.

            “Your daughter is here to see you. I’m not sure how she got in but-” Asher, _Pam_ , was cut off.

            “Papa. It’s important. You know I wouldn’t dare come to this place if it weren’t.” Adara’s voice came through. Calm, but with a hint of fear. This couldn’t be good.

            “Come on in.” J’onn buzzed her into his office, watching as Pam walked her in. A scowl was firmly in place on Pamela’s face, looking at Adara.

            “Ms. Williams, sir.” She said as Adara walked in before she walked out. J’onn watched Adara as she walked closer. Black hair pulled back into a ponytail, skin appearing slightly tanned from her time at the beach last week.

            Arms crossed, lips pursed, the natural red hue of her eyes showing behind the illusion her bracelet showed. She was definitely upset about something. “What’s wrong?” J’onn asked.

            “I’m pretty sure Dad is about to do something stupid. Again. I asked if he wanted my assistance, but he shot me down.” Adara huffed. “Said I wasn’t ready. That I should be focusing on my studies at National City University.”

            She sat down in the other chair, leaning close to J’onn. “But here’s the thing, I can’t just stop focusing on what he’s doing because I can _feel_ his discomfort and pain. And I _know_ you can too.” J’onn sighed.

            Caleb would never stop being Divinero. J’onn had begged and pleaded for him to stop before he got himself hurt, or worse… But Caleb was Caleb…

            And Adara… Was just as strong-willed as he was. Which is why they had broken down and allowed her to become a hero in her own right. But with stipulations, such as only assisting Caleb as a sort of… Sidekick… Or assisting the DEO. (It was either they let her fight with them, knowing when and where she was, or her sneaking off to do it anyway…)

            “I can feel it to, but he’s not asked for help and you know I don’t want you gallivanting around to help him unless he’s asked.” J’onn reminded her. She rolled her eyes.

            “I don’t see what the issue is. You taught me everything I know. Hand-to-hand, weapons…” She looked around to make sure they were secure. “Manhunter training, or at least, as far as the telepathic and physical bits come into play. And Dad helped me perfect my telekinetic abilities and flight.”

            “But you’re not invulnerable.”

            “Neither are you when there’s fire involved.” Adara countered. J’onn put his head in his hands. Why was she being so difficult? “Tell me. Tell me why I can’t go out there if you and Dad can.”

            “Because we have experience. Because we know the scores.” J’onn said. Adara stood, anger radiating from her.

            “How do you expect me to gain experience when you won’t let me try?” She shot. J’onn swallowed. That had hurt. So much venom… So much anger… Adara seemed to realize her effect and sighed, letting out a few breaths.

            “I know you’re scared that I’ll end up dead…. Like my sisters… But… I can’t stop myself from wanting to help. And seeing Dad out there… Fighting these bad guys… Seeing you stopping hostile aliens from ruining this… Sanctuary for the rest of us… I want to fight too.” She gave a slight smile. “After all, I have Manhunter blood in my veins.” She walked out of his office, leaving him to think it over.

            He couldn’t stop himself from turning on the news of Glaseste, watching as Divinero fought with Sage and Walker. An agrokinetic and a powerful illusionist. No wonder he felt such distress.

            ‘ _Ask her for help._ ’ J’onn telepathically reached out.

            ‘ _Fine… I give. Guess Psyche gets to help save the day._ ’ Caleb had that huff in his voice. J’onn couldn’t stop the smile. His husband refused to admit he needed help every once in a while. Even against foes he’s faced before.

            Soon enough, Divinero was joined by a young woman. Dark hair braided, glowing red eyes, green patches on tanned skin. Her costume in the reverse of her ‘mentor’s’ suit. Mostly white with black accents instead of black with white accents.

            He gave a sigh, part of him longing to go and help. To fight with them. But he knew better. The “Martian” was dead. Henshaw lived.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            “Any questions on your assignment?” J’onn asked the group of agents he’d selected. Alex Danvers shook her head.

            “No. I think we got it, Sir. We arrive in Geneva sometime tomorrow and begin working with our sister agency on building better profiles of the aliens known so far.” Danvers recited. J’onn gave a smile.

            “You got it. Go home and pack. Remember, your flight leaves tonight. Do not miss it or I will write a report for Pam. And we all know Ms. Asher has not been in the mood for write-ups.” J’onn half-teased. The group gave their understanding and began to walk off.

            “I wish you wouldn’t put it like that.” Pamela groaned from behind him. She’d taken notes for the record. Everything had to be documented. Recorded.

            J’onn turned to face her, feeling a bit sheepish. “Sorry. But you haven’t been your typical friendly self… Has something happened?” He had felt the shift in her mood the past few weeks.

            She shrugged, pushing back her dark curls. “It’s nothing… Just… My mother is being pushier than ever since my sister got engaged. Nothing I can’t handle.” She gave a smile. “What about your daughter? She seemed upset earlier.”

            “Adara and Caleb had a disagreement… That’s all.” J’onn answered. “It’s hard… Remembering that she’s grown up now. Especially since it feels like she’d just figured out how to walk for the first time.” He smiled at the memory, of his daughter having taken her first steps, the triumph in her eyes.

            “You’ll figure it out soon. She’s liking her classes at NCU, right?” J’onn nodded.

            “She’s majoring in Political Science… And I’ve only had to bail her out twice for being part of a riot.” Pam shook her head.

            “She’s determined to make changes, isn’t she?” J’onn laughed.

            “She has my sense of justice and Caleb’s sense of action. This world never stood a chance.” He couldn’t help but smile. Yes. His child would do great things… He just hoped this world could handle it…

            “So… About those reports I turned in…”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn set his work bag down by the front door after he’d walked in. Charcoal came up, rubbing against his legs and purring. He smiled, petting the cat. “Hello Charcoal. Did you miss me?” He scratched under his chin, feeling the cat’s purr vibrate through him.

            “I missed you too.” A whine came from the couch. J’onn looked up, shaking his head at his husband. Caleb was sprawled on his stomach on the couch, an ice pack on his lower back. Angry red cuts from what J’onn could only guess was from thorns.

            “Looks like you bit off more than you could chew this time…” Caleb huffed.

            “I had it under control. I only called in Addie because I figured she needed some hands on experience…” Caleb defended himself. J’onn rolled his eyes.

            “Sure you did, Shae.” He walked over, kissing Caleb’s cheek. “What are you thinking for dinner? I’m thinking simple…” Caleb’s cheeks flushed.

            “About that…. I may have already called in a pizza… I didn’t know when you’d be getting in so…”

            “Just as long as there are no mushrooms.”

            “On no. I’m a lot of things, J’onn J’onzz, but I’m not a monster.” Caleb rose up, slow and steady. He placed both feet on the ground, raising up, feeling the ice pack fall. “So, anything interesting happen today?” His green eyes shined into J’onn’s/Henshaw’s brown ones. (Granted… His were a lightened green thanks to his blindness, but… They shined to J’onn.)

            “No. Not really. Unless you count Adara coming into my office as interesting.” Caleb snorted.

            “Of course she tattled…” He sighed. “You know… The reason I tend to hold out… Right? I keep thinking you’ll join me out there.” J’onn pulled Caleb close, placing their foreheads together.

            “You know why I can’t reveal myself… Adara knows why she can’t truly reveal herself. It’s… Safer. For all of us.” He kissed Caleb, holding the other man. “One day, maybe I can be me… But… The world right now? It can barely handle those with differing religious ideals. They can’t handle me.”

            “They handle Clark.” J’onn scowled at the name. Clark was still, and probably would always be, a bitter subject. For both of them.

            “Clark looks like you. He sounds like you. Me…? My true form…? Everyone thought me a monster.” J’onn looked at his hand, letting it shift into his true hand. Black to green, big to bigger.

            “J’onn. You’re not a monster. You know that.” Caleb pulled J’onn down, kissing him. “Come on… We still have about twenty minutes for me to prove how non-monstrous you are before the pizza gets here.” J’onn laughed.

            “And Adara?”

            “Back at campus. Said she had a report coming up for her Coms class.”

            “Then lead the way.” J’onn grinned, slipping his hand into Caleb’s.


	2. Chapter Two: Flight 237

**Chapter Two: Flight 237**

 

            Caleb was swearing as J’onn’s phone went off, interrupting the few blissful moments they had to relax in. “This always happens. I think I’m going to get you all to myself for a night, and a Fort Rozz escapee decides to make themselves known.” Caleb pouted, getting off of J’onn. J’onn let out his groan of agitation.

            “I know. I know.” He shifted his voice as he answered. “Henshaw.”

            “Director… It’s Agent Danvers… I think… I think my sister just saved us all.” J’onn swore. The one thing he never wanted to hear about.

            “What happened?” He asked.

            “There was a bomb on the plane. It went off and we were going to crash until… She showed up. She landed the plane.” Alex sounded in awe. Prideful. ‘ _This is not going to plan_.’ J’onn thought. Kara was never supposed to be a super. Never. She was supposed to live her life. Not… Not this. Jeremiah would kill him if he knew.

            “Alex… Were there any injured?”

            “No. Maybe… We’re about to get checked out by the EMTs… I’ll call back later.” J’onn shook his head.

            “No. Go home. Rest. Report to me about it in the morning. I’m going to need a full report.” He paused. “And Alex…. Tell Kara that as brave as it was for her to save the plane… She can’t do anything like that again. Understood?”

            “Yes, Sir.” Alex hung up. J’onn sighed, laying back down. Caleb was turned to him, propped up.

            “Anything you wanna discuss with the rest of the class?” He asked. “I mean, it’s only fair I get the story… We were interrupted and from the sound of the conversation, our previous activities won’t be continued… I’d like to know why.” It was partial teasing, partially Caleb showing off his hearing.

            J’onn pulled Caleb to him, laying his head on Caleb’s chest. Listening to his heart beat. “J’onn?”

            “Kara… It’s Kara. She… She revealed herself. To save Alex.” He swore, the reality sinking in. Alex could have died. Vasquez could have died. Hix, Igle… All of them. Almost died.

            “I almost lost my best agents. There was a bomb. Caleb there was a bomb… They… If Kara hadn’t…” J’onn closed his eyes. Memories of Mars flashing through. The loss, the smell of death and smoke, the cries of the children.

            “Kara saved them…”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            “We were minding our own business, relaxing as the plane took off. I personally had hoped to catch some sleep before our arrival… Then there was an explosion and we started to fall.” Alex started.

            “Then we were caught. Stopped by some force. We looked out the window and there she was… A woman…” Vasquez jumped in.

            “Blonde hair. That’s all I really remember.” Hix looked down. “I’m sorry, Director… I didn’t get a better look.”

            “I did… My adopted sister… The other Kryptonian… She… She saved us. She must have saw the plane going down.” Alex swore. “I’m sorry, Director, it’s my fault.” J’onn shook his head.

            “As long as you told her what I told you to tell her…” Alex flushed. “Agent Danvers. You did tell Ms. Danvers not to pursue crime fighting… Right?”

            “I did. But Kara… Kara is stubborn. She’ll probably try at least one more act of heroism.” J’onn swore.

            “In that case… Bring out the kryptonite weapons.” He noted Alex’s look of horror. “Nothing that will kill her. But it will subdue her if she tries anything.” He reassured Alex. “I promise, Kara won’t get hurt.” ‘ _Not… Permanently anyway…_ ’ J’onn thought.

            “Right. I know.” She sighed. “I just… I’m used to looking out for her, I guess.” J’onn nodded.

            “I can understand that. I’ve got a child myself, Agent Danvers… Looking out for her has always been a priority for me.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn walked into the infirmary. Kara Danvers, in a costume so similar to Clark’s, was laying down, prone. Red sun lamps glowed in the room, keeping her at human strength. “You may leave, Dr. Hamilton. Agent Danvers and I can explain this to her.”

            Hamilton nodded, walking out of the room just as Alex walked in. “She wake up yet?”

            “Not yet…” J’onn noted the changes in breathing. “She’s about to though. We may have hit her with something a bit stronger than it should have been…” Alex swore, hand on her hip and a hand on her head. Worried.

            Kara shot straight up, panicked. “Where am I?! Who are you!?” She questioned, eyes looking J’onn over before seeing Alex. “Alex?! What’s going on?!”

            “Calm down, Ms. Danvers.” J’onn walked over to her. Careful. Slow. Calculated. “I’m Director Hank Henshaw of the Department of Extranormal Operations. Or DEO. We monitor aliens, specifically those who show hostile behavior, to keep them from hurting others.” J’onn explained. Kara frowned.

            “Then why am I here? I’m not hostile. I’m just… Trying to help… you know my cousin right…? Superman? The hero? I just… I want to be like him. You know? Save people? Help them out?” Kara explained, raising up. “I’m not… A threat.”

            “Am I? Alex? Do you think I’m a threat? Why are you even here?” Alex swallowed.

            “Because I work here… As both a biologist and a field agent…” Kara swore.

            “This is why you didn’t want me to be a hero isn’t it? Because you work for people who hate us. Who hate aliens?” J’onn frowned.

            “We don’t hate aliens, Ms. Danvers. Only the hostile ones.” J’onn sighed. “How much do you remember? About the day you landed on earth?” J’onn asked. Kara frowned.

            “Not much… Except that… My cousin… Kal… Helped me find a home with the Danvers… Why?” the frown deepened. “What does that have to do with anything?!”

            “The DEO noted that when you crashed, so did something else. A prison. Does the name Fort Rozz ring any bells to you?” J’onn asked. Kara’s face fell. So it did.

            “My mother… She was a judge on Krypton… She… Sent a lot of bad… People there…” She looked at J’onn. “What does… That have to do with anything?” Alex took her hand.

            “Kara… When you crashed, so did Fort Rozz. Most of the aliens we hunt were former prisoners of Fort Rozz… And since… You’re the only other kryptonian they know of, besides your cousin, you’d be a major target.”

            “So you just want me to stay on the sidelines? I can’t do that. I can help catch them. I’m strong and fast and I can fly. I’m… I’m just as strong as Kal is.” Kara argued.

            “If you really wish to help, Ms. Danvers, go back to work getting coffee and setting up appointments.” J’onn snipped. He felt bad about it. He did. But Kara had to be safe. Her and Alex both.

            He’d promised… He’d promised they’d be safe.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn wrote up his report on ‘taking’ the girl of steel. His email popped up. From him. Clark.

            _Henshaw,_

_Kara is just trying to find herself. Don’t worry so much. She’s practically indestructible. She’s like me, you know?_

_And it’s not like you don’t have a warehouse full of the one substance that can kill us. So what’s the harm?_

_Clark_

            J’onn glared. Of course he’d try to get involved. ‘ _Self-important Kryptonian-know-it-all. He doesn’t get it. He never did.’_ He sighed, trying to let the feelings level out.

            He closed his eyes, allowing his mind to touch base with Caleb’s and Adara’s, needing his family’s strength. Adara immediately began to needle for more information, while Caleb only reminded him that it could be a cookie’s-n-cream sort of night.

            J’onn smiled. He could always count on them to cheer him up.


	3. Chapter Three: Supergirl

**Chapter Three: Supergirl**

 

            J’onn shook his head as he looked in the infirmary. Alex was admonishing Kara for being reckless and dauntless. “Stupidly brave” as his mother-in-law would call it.

            The Kryptonian had picked a fight with Vartox, a Valeronian. And she had lost, a piece of his axe still embedded within her. Alex had to use Kryptonite based tools just to remove it.

            He walked in, looking the blonde over. She had a pout, reminding him of a puppy who knew it had done wrong. “This is why we told you to hang back. These are not just run-of-the-mill criminals like your cousin fights. These are hardened criminals, murderers. They’ll stop at nothing to get what they want.” J’onn spoke.

            “I get it. Okay?” Kara snapped. “I just wanted to help!” She stood up. “And now he’s going after the city. My city. Our city.” She swallowed. “You know his file, inside and out. Alex told me that you guys studied all of the files of the Fort Rozz prisoners. With my strength… And your knowledge… We can stop him from hurting anyone else.”

            “Please. Let me help.” Kara walked over to him. “Please.” J’onn looked over to Alex who just gave him a hopeful smile of her own.

            “Okay. But you work _with_ the DEO. And you only go after DEO targets. Understood?” J’onn asked. The Kryptonian beamed, blue eyes shining, her face lit up.

            “Understood.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            This may have been a bad idea… Vartox was overpowering Kara, flinging her around like some sort of ragdoll.

            He wanted to go and help her. He wanted to shift and fight at her side. To keep her safe. ‘ _Jeremiah forgive me._ ’

            “Director?” Alex gave him a smile, feelings of assurance washing over her. “Don’t worry. I analyzed Vartox’s axe… All Kara has to do is get it hot enough to explode. She’s just waiting for a good opportunity to do so.” J’onn let out a breath.

            “This plan had better work Danvers… Or we’ll both have a lot to answer for…”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn watched in horror as Vartox killed himself. He swore, looking to Alex. “Make sure she gets a psych eval after that…”

            “A psych eval…? Sir?”

            “She works here now. Right? All agents get psych evals when they witness… Traumatic events. Get her a psych eval.” J’onn ordered, walking off. He headed straight for his office, trying not to get sick.

            Death was something he should be used to by now, but it always hurt. Always surprised him, made him sick.

            He dialed a familiar number, smiling when he heard him answer. “Hey… Hank. What’s wrong…?” Caleb asked. (He must have been in public to use his… Alias…)

            “Nothing. Just… wanted to hear your voice. I think I’ll come home early tonight… Think Adara would want to stop by for dinner?”

            “Only way to know is to call and ask.” Caleb sounded worried. “You sure you’re okay?”

            “Just… A rough day at the office… But… I think things will start to look up… After all, Supergirl watches over National City now.” Caleb made noise.

            “Letting her join in on the fun?”

            “She sort of… Talked me into it… Like another young woman I know of.”

            “It’s always hard to say no to a pouting face.” Caleb agreed. “I love you, but I’ve got to go… Tutoring is about to wind down and parents will be showing up.” J’onn nodded.

            “Okay. Love you.” He hung up, breathing in. They were fine. Caleb was fine. It was fine. Now all he needed to do was let President Marsdin know of Supergirl… That was going to be a fun conversation…

 


	4. Chapter Four: Stronger Together

**Chapter Four: Stronger Together**

 

            Supergirl was reckless and had gave no thought to herself or to the damage she caused. J’onn made notes as he watched the heroine evade the drones and the missiles. No strategy, pure instinct. That could be a good thing… Sometimes… But right now…

            “Call her back in.” He ordered Alex, the only other agent observing.

            “Yes, Sir.” Alex put in her ear piece. “Kara. That’s enough. Come on back to HQ.” It didn’t take long for a whoosh of air to go by J’onn and Alex, for Kara to land.

            “So. How’d I do?” She grinned. J’onn took a breath. He remembered her as a young child, when he had visited time and time again, hidden in the shadows. She was scared and confused. Now… She was a woman, a hero in her own right… But she was still…. Young.

            “It’s clear how inexperienced you are in the field. You rely on your brute strength and pure power to win. That’s great and all, but sometimes you need a strategy. Otherwise you’ll get yourself or someone else killed.” J’onn told her. Kara’s expression dropped, being replaced with a glare.

            “I’m more than capable of being an agent. I’m practically invulnerable and-”

            “Inexperienced. This is why everyone trains, Ms. Danvers. If you go out there without any training, without any idea of just how powerful you are, of your limits, you risk the lives of everyone, including yourself.” And with that, J’onn turned to leave.

            He’d gotten word about a Hellgrammite sighting and it needed immediate attention. “Does he even trust me?” He heard Kara ask.

            “Look, I know Director Henshaw is… Picky on training… His heart is in the right place. He doesn’t want to risk losing anyone he doesn’t have to. You know?”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn and Agent Hartmann arrived at the city where the Hellgrammite was sighted, Glaseste. “Do you think Divinero will help us, Sir?” Hartmann asked. J’onn gave a smile.

            “I think so… He has before.”

            “Right… But why not ask Supergirl to come help…?” J’onn sighed.

            “She’s still inexperienced. We can’t risk her becoming more of a liability than an asset.” J’onn reminded him. Hartmann nodded, grabbing his gear.

            They separated, going to find the residents who had seen the alien. It didn’t long before a familiar presence appeared to J’onn.

            “Hanging around my city again, Director? What brings you here?” Divinero asked, landing near J’onn.

            “We’re looking for a Hellgrammite. They’re shapeshifters and have superhuman strength. And they eject these…. Stingers from their bodies. Stingers filled with poison.” J’onn explained. “We need to capture it before someone gets hurt.” Divinero swore.

            “Too late for that. Some of the workers at our chemical plant… Argus? They died this morning. Police said they had stingers in their body…” J’onn swallowed. Not good. Never good. A Hellgrammite with a plan… That never seemed good.

            “Has anyone seen anything? Do you think it’s still here?” J’onn asked. Divinero sighed.

            “Look… The best I can do is promise to call you if it comes up again. But I think you’re wasting time here… Unless… There’s other reasons you’re here…?” He gave a slight smile. J’onn carefully took his hand.

            “I wish. But you know I have to finish this first. I can’t let anyone else die.” Divinero took his hand back, giving a nod.

            “I understand. Psyche and I will patrol around here. Good luck finding this thing.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            No signs of the Hellgrammite appeared until the next day. The Plastino Chemicals’ plant had been broken into with workers murdered and chemicals missing. Just like what had happened in Glaseste.

            Alex was on the phone, acting as if she were hiding the call. J’onn sighed. “Please tell me you did not just call her in.”

            Alex looked down, guilty. “She can help. You know she can.” J’onn swore.

            “Fine. But she isn’t to interfere with our investigation, nor is she to touch and contaminate our crime scene.” J’onn took his camera to the other side of the plant, taking pictures of the broken door and the claw marks at the wall.

            Stingers on the floor. J’onn placed them in evidence bags, being careful not to puncture himself with them. He may be Martian and able to handle most things, but Hellgrammite stingers…. That’s another thing…

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            Kara arrived shortly after, using her x-ray vision to look over the building. “I think it made off with DDT… That’s… That’s able to make bombs isn’t it?”

            “It is…” J’onn swore. “We need to regroup at headquarters. If the Hellgrammite’s intention is to create a bomb… We could all be in danger.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn checked his messages on his phone. Nothing from Caleb… But Adara… He called her, curious.

            “Shouldn’t you be in class?” He asked, slightly teasing.

            “I’ve already been to my classes today. Besides… This was more important. Daddy and I think that the Hellgrammite is trying to make a bomb of some sort. The thing is… They’re not usually bright enough to come up with their own plans… So… It’s working for someone.” Adara spoke. J’onn swore.

            “We knew about the potential bomb… But… I wonder who it’s working with… We still don’t know the full list of prisoners in Fort Rozz.” J’onn pinched the bridge of his nose. He could hear footsteps. “Adara. I love you. But I have to go… I’ll catch up with you and your father later.” He hung up, looking to his office door.

            “Yes?” Kara entered.

            “Director Henshaw… Let me help find the Hellgrammite… My mother was a judge on Krypton… She sentenced most of Fort Rozz’s prisoners… I can… It’s… It’s my job to find them and put them back.” Kara spoke. She was sure of her mission, unsure in voice.

            J’onn took a breath, thinking of his options. “Ms. Danvers… You can help us in the field… If you prove that you’re able to handle yourself.” He led her out of his office and into the training room.

            He grabbed his walkie-talkie, summoning Alex. Kara raised an eyebrow. “What’s going to happen?”

            “You’re not going to be able to rely on your powers or brute strength. You’ll going to have to learn how to fight properly. And what better teacher than my star pupil, Agent Danvers?” J’onn gestured to Alex as she walked over. Alex gave J’onn a look.

            “Director… You… you can’t be serious…”

            “I am…. Train her well Alex.” J’onn gave her a nod, going to the observation room as the two women walked into the training station.

            It was kryptonite lined, making it a fair fight as Kara and Alex struck at each other. Of course… There were some setbacks… Meaning Kara left the fight, bloody, bruised and pissed. Alex glared up at the observation room. “Are you happy now, Director?” She shot, venom in her voice.

            J’onn looked down, not speaking to the other agents. He did what he had to do. Kara needed to learn discipline, how to fight without her powers and strength… It was for her own good…

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            “Do we have anything else on the Hellgrammite or the list of prisoners from Fort Rozz?” J’onn asked. Hartmann frowned.

            “Nothing we didn’t already know. Six chemical attacks. Though… I did find out that its blood is chlorine based… It might not be trying to make a bomb after all…”

            “It’s trying to scavenge for food sources…” J’onn sighed. So… Some relief. Still… Hellgrammites are terrifying.

            “So we need to find another DDT stockpile to catch it… Supergirl would have made a great asset to use.” Alex spoke, some venom still remaining. J’onn sighed.

            “We know we need to catch it. And we know how. We do not need to rely on Supergirl. We never have before.” J’onn told her, grabbing his weapon. “Alpha team, let’s move out.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            They had the trap set. DDT in tanks on the back of a truck, seemingly going to its new destination. J’onn and his team were in the van behind it, weapons drawn and ready to fire.

            Soon enough, it arrived, attacking the truck with the DDT. The DEO fired, but the bullets seemed to just fall off. The Hellgrammite shifted, grabbing the drivers and digging its stingers into them.

            The vehicles crashed into each other, causing a slight explosion. J’onn moved quickly, hoping to not get burned. That would be bad. Very bad.

            The Hellgrammite growled, grabbing Alex and flying off. J’onn swore. Tired. Maybe… Maybe Alex and Kara were right…

            “Supergirl!” He cried out, voice hoarse. She’d hear it. Surely she’d hear it…

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            “I can’t believe you. You tested me and tested me because you couldn’t trust me and now… Now Alex is gone.” Kara growled. J’onn sighed.

            “I have to be certain of loyalties Kara. You have to understand.” He took a breath. “We have drones and satellites looking for Alex. She’s going to be okay.”

            “You’d better hope so.” Kara threatened. “She may just be another agent to you, but she’s my sister. My family.” She stopped, paused. A weird look on her face.

            “What is it…?” J’onn asked. Curious. Clark had that look too, whenever his superhearing picked up on something.

            “Alex. She’s at 78th and Washington.” She looked at J’onn. “Get a team. The Hellgrammite wasn’t working alone. I can’t tell who all is there… But it’s way more than just one other person.”

            “You heard the Kryptonian. Strike team, move out.” J’onn ordered, looking at Kara. “We’ll meet you there. Try not to get killed.” He gave her a smile, a sign he did trust her, before going to gather his tactical gear.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            Why was it always warehouses? J’onn had his team spread out. They had two priorities. Stop the Hellgrammite and its friends, and to save Alex.

            Movement and the sound of battle made him stop to look. Alex was fighting with the Hellgrammite, managing to force its own stinger into its heart. And Kara… Kara seemed to be star-struck by someone…

            A woman… Who looked a lot like the hologram of Kara’s mother… Great. Kryptonians.

            “Hey! Get away from her!” He growled out, going to lunge at the woman. She growled, grabbing his neck. Swallowing was hard. His hearts beating faster.

            “You don’t have a place here human. This is a family matter.” She squeezed. J’onn felt the air escaping his lungs.

            “Yeah? How’s this for family?” He stabbed her with the knife he always kept close. Laced with kryptonite and always ready to strike. She released him, holding to her side.

            “Bastard.” She spat. J’onn gave a smile.

            “Like I haven’t heard that one before.” She glared before flying off, full speed. J’onn looked over to Kara and Alex, feeling relief. They were together. They were safe. Hugging. Good. Good.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            “So… Has she proven herself to you yet?” Alex asked, smug. J’onn sighed, looking over the bruises on his neck. They’d fade quickly, he wasn’t worried.

            “She has. I still think she needs to learn to fight properly though. She can’t just rely on her powers. She may not have them in certain instances.” J’onn explained. Alex grinned.

            “I’ll tell her.” The pride radiated from her as she left. J’onn smiled. Kara had done good. And perhaps… She’d be better than her cousin one day…

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            Adara gave him a look. “You know Daddy’s going to know right?” She asked, gesturing to his neck. J’onn sighed.

            “It’ll go away soon enough.”

            “Did the Hellgrammite do this? Or…?” She looked him over. “Please tell me you didn’t piss off the new kryptonian on the scene. We both know how well that went over with Clark.” She spat the name out. J’onn groaned.

            “No. This wasn’t Supergirl’s doing…” He bit his lip. “It was… The Hellgrammite was working for other Kryptonians… We have reason to believe there are… Evil ones about.” Adara swore.

            “You mean like Zod?”

            “Maybe even worse.” J’onn looked her over, gesturing to a bruise she had on her shoulder. “Sparring…?”

            “Helped dad out with Chrysalis. Nothing major…” The door opened.

            “What wasn’t major?” Caleb asked, walking over to wrap himself around J’onn. J’onn smiled, kissing his cheek.

            “Fighting Chrysalis after we couldn’t find Papa’s Hellgrammite friend.” Adara gave J’onn a look. “Papa… Isn’t there something you should admit too?”

            “There may be more Kryptonians on earth… Zod-like Kryptonians…” J’onn told Caleb. “I… I need you and Adara to be safe. To be careful.” Caleb swore.

            “Great. Another potential Kryptonian invasion… And Clark won’t even speak to us. Just great.”

            “At least Papa’s earned the trust of Supergirl.” Adara sat down, petting Charcoal and cooing at him.

            “Still…” Caleb looked at J’onn. “We can handle this… Can’t we?” J’onn kissed him softly.

            “I believe we can, as long as we don’t give up.”


	5. Chapter Five: Libertine

**Chapter Five: Libertine**

 

            J’onn watched as Supergirl flew through the air, the drone having issues keeping up with her. “You’re doing great!” Alex cheered beside him.

            “Try an evasive maneuver.” J’onn ordered, gesturing to the drone’s operator to start its firing functions. Lasers fired from the drone toward Supergirl and she flew up, higher than the drone before getting behind it, firing her laser eyes.

            J’onn swore as the screen went blank. “I said evasive! Not offensive!” He called out.

            “Sorry… I thought I was supposed to stop it.” Came her reply. J’onn sighed.

            “Just come back to base.” No answer. “Supergirl?” He felt dread seep into his skin. Fighting could be heard over the coms. “Someone get me a visual!”

            Agents’ fingers scrambled over their keyboards, trying to pull up satellite imagery. Supergirl was under attack by an unseen force. It was dragging her down, flinging her about like a doll.

            Then they caught sight of the assailant. J’onn tensed, studying the man. Dark hair peeking out from under a gray hood. Facial hair. Piercing green eyes. The rest of suit/costume was in grays.

            “I got bored fighting the same old heroes. Thought I’d see if you were anything like your cousin. Guess not.” He spoke. His voice was clear. Taunting. Supergirl managed to gain her footing back, standing up.

            “I don’t know who you are, but you’re going down!” She sped/flew after him, grabbing him and bringing him high into the air. “Bet you’re not so tough now.” She went to drop him, allowing him to grab her hair and flip them, watching her crash into the ground while he landed beside her.

            “Me? Oh, I’m no one special. Just another boogie man hiding under your bed is all.” He grinned.

            “Supergirl, you need to get out of there.” J’onn ordered. “Fall back. Now.” He could feel the eyes of his agents on him. “This isn’t someone you need to face. He’s no alien.”

            “How can you be so sure?” Supergirl asked. The man tilted his head. His hand rose up and a screech that came over the coms let J’onn know the link was busted. Thankfully, they still had video, even if they didn’t have audio.

            Supergirl and the man kept up their fighting, but he was older, more experienced. And he seemed to be getting into her head.

            “Director Henshaw… What’s going on?” Alex asked. J”onn swallowed. “Who is he? You look pale…”

            “That is Libertine. He’s… Honestly I’m not sure about him… The only thing I know is from what I observed during my time in Glaseste… And what he did to Caleb.” J’onn didn’t speak much of his home life. Seldom did at the DEO (unless of course, Adara made an appearance, which happened once in a blue moon).

            “Hank…” Alex spoke, softer.

            “Libertine is a dangerous telekinetic and a telepath with empathic tendencies. He can manipulate a person’s emotions at a whim. His telekinetic abilities are rivaled only by Divinero… That we know of.” J’onn swallowed. That didn’t answer the real question she was asking… ‘ _What did he do to Caleb_?’ Her mind asked.

            “Caleb had a field trip with his students… Some museum… Something simple. And Libertine attacked. Hurt him. Brought up things… I didn’t even know…” He shook his head. “Things he never talks about and I don’t make him. But if Libertine can into Kara’s head…” Alex swore.

            “We need to get him away from her.” J’onn reached his for his phone.

            “I think I know how.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            They watched the feed as two newcomers approached the fighting duo. Supergirl seemed dizzy, hurt. And Libertine was reveling in it… Until he saw them.

            Divinero in his traditional black and white costume and Psyche in her white and black. (Reversed suits. No hood or mask for Psyche. She didn’t need it. Not with her green patches of skin and red eyes.)

            “You’re outside of your jurisdiction, Divinero. Why don’t you and your little abomination head out of town?” The audio had been restored thanks to Divinero being willing to wear a comlink.

            Divinero snorted, crossing his arms. “Now that’s no way to talk to an old friend.”

            “Or a way to make new ones.” Psyche huffed. “You almost hurt my feelings.” She gave a pout before reaching out her hand. A telephone pole moved, wires dangling and electrifying as they collided with Libertine.

            He gave a yelp as Divinero landed by Supergirl.

            “You okay?”

            “I… Think so… I keep seeing… I keep seeing Krypton.” Divinero helped her up.

            “Don’t worry about it. Just breathe and remember, you lived. You’re not alone.” He gave a smile, turning to the fight between Libertine and Psyche.

            She had him flipped, but he was still trying to reach inside her head, mumbling about different instances of time.

            “Enough, Psyche! I think he’s got the message!” Divinero called.

            “I don’t know, D. He’s still babbling nonsense about my ‘deep rooted fear of never being good enough’.” Psyche put air quotes around the phrase. Divinero sighed.

            “He’s going to jail, not Arkham.”

            “I was just going to scramble him a little.” Her red eyes flashed. “Just a tad. Maybe make him forget his own name.”

            “Psyche.” She rolled her eyes at his protests, forcing Libertine up. Divinero walked over, handcuffing him.

            “Don’t get any ideas, Libertine. These cuffs are specially made. No psychic energy, no powers.” He grabbed Libertine’s arm. “Come on, Psyche, we need to let Supergirl get back to her patrol.”

            Psyche waved at Supergirl. “It was nice to meet you, El.” She gave a wink and started to fly off, Divinero after her.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            Supergirl was in the infirmary with Alex, most of her superficial wounds already healed. J’onn walked in, looking her over. “You okay?”

            “Yeah… I can’t believe I let him get in my head though…” She looked at J’onn. “How did Divinero know where I was? Do you know him? Does he work for the DEO? And the girl? Psyche? Is she a sidekick or… I mean… My cousin knows Batman and Batman has a bunch of robins… But… Is it a similar situation or what?”

            J’onn raised a hand for her to calm down. “Breathe.” She did. “Okay. I called in Divinero. I tried to get you to come back to base, and you didn’t. I’ve seen what Libertine is capable of and I didn’t… I didn’t want to risk anything happening to you. So I called in Divinero and his partner, not sidekick, Psyche.” J’onn explained.

            “Okay…” Supergirl nodded, slow, understanding. “Her… Features… Is she an alien? Or half an alien? I mean… I don’t know of any species that is white skinned with green patches. Or red eyed.” She paused. “Okay I do know of some red eyed aliens, but not... paired with that particular skin.”

            Agent Danvers shrugged. “We don’t know. She never comes here. If Divinero works with us-”

            “I usually come to the DEO on my own.” A familiar voice spoke. “Libertine’s in lock-up and I decided to come check on you. Can’t have you hurt. Superman will deep fry me.” Divinero leaned against the door, chuckling.

            Kara gave a smile. “Thanks for the help. But… I’m fine. I could’ve handled him.” Divinero gave a shrug.

            “I’m sure you could… If you had more training against psychic based attacks. Which I could be of assistance with.” He glanced in J’onn’s direction. “What do you think, _Director_?” He asked, voice teasing at the end. J’onn huffed.

            “It’s something to consider for the future. But for now, Supergirl should focus on fighting alien threats, not terrestrial ones.” It was hard to tell, but J’onn could see Divinero rolling his eyes.

            “Of course. Silly me. Aliens are the only real threat… Not the metahumans who use their powers for evil. Makes perfect sense.” He stretched. “Anyway, I’m glad to see you’re okay, Supergirl. Hopefully we’ll work together again soon. Or see each other on better circumstances.” He glanced back at J’onn. “I’ll just see myself out.”

            As Divinero slipped away, J’onn just shook his head. Overdramatic… “Supergirl, I do want you to consider Divinero’s offer. He and Psyche are some of the strongest psychics I’ve ever met.” _‘And that’s saying something_.’ He thought to himself.

            Kara gave a smile. “Sure. When my head doesn’t feel foggy.” J’onn nodded, understanding.

            “Go home. Get some rest.” He looked at Alex. “Both of you.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn closed his eyes, hand on his stomach. “Lynn you are an amazing cook.” He hummed. Caleb and Adara gave their hums of agreement, the girl eating her last bit of pie.

            “Thank you, Nana Lynn.” Lynn laughed.

            “You’re welcome. All of you.” She started picking up dishes. “Just remember when I’m old and down you need to take care of me.” She teased.

            “You’re already old though.” Caleb snickered. Lynn swatted at him, making him try to hide behind J’onn.

            “I’m not down though! Brat.” She huffed. Adara chuckled.

            “Come on, Dad. Be nice to Nana Lynn. She’s our favorite chef after all. Aside from Papa of course.” She nodded in J’onn’s direction.

            “I’m just glad things have begun to settle down again.”

            “Still no word about the rogue Kryptonians?” Caleb asked. Lynn made a noise.

            “No work talk at the table. Something has to be sacred.” Lynn piped up.

            “No. We still don’t know where they are… But apparently their leader, or at least one of the leaders, is Kara’s aunt.” He winced when Lynn hit his shoulder, even if it didn’t hurt. “Owww!”

            “What did I say, green man? No work talk at the table.” Caleb made a noise of triumph.

            “Finally! After being together for twenty years, Lynn finally got you too! Finally!” He laughed. Adara snickered.

            “Papa is in sooo much trouble.” She teased. J’onn rolled his eyes, a smile on his face.

            “Fine. Fine. How about we watch a movie before we have to leave?”

            “I vote for _Pride and Prejudice_.” Adara piped up.

            “You have an essay due on it, don’t you?” Caleb asked. Adara flushed.

            “Maybe… I read the book, but I just… I don’t get the pressure for marriage…”

            “It was written in a different era, dear.” Caleb tried to explain. J’onn just smiled, pulling Caleb closer to him. His husband. His child. His mother-in-law. Family. And all safe and sound. Even if it was just for now.

            He grinned. “How about a true crime movie?” He put in his request, listening as the others said what they wanted to watch.


	6. Chapter Six: Fight or Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may be sporadic for a bit... Finals are upon me and then I have to move out of the dorms for the summer.

**Chapter Six: Fight or Flight**

 

            He hummed as he listened to Caleb typing on his computer and Charcoal purred in his lap. “ _Now this is the life, no evil doers, no hostile aliens, just us relaxing._ ” J’onn commented. He felt more than heard Caleb’s scoff.

            “ _For you maybe. You’re not the one listening to these essays… I know my fifth graders have more important things than homework on their minds, but seriously… They should try a little harder…_ ” J’onn frowned.

            “ _Maybe it’s the topic?”_ He asked. He knew Earth’s people, children included, did better on assignments when it was on something they enjoyed.

            “ _Maybe… I just… It’s discouraging._ ” Caleb sighed, putting the laptop away before sitting beside J’onn, leaning on his shoulder. “ _How was the DEO_?”

            “ _Same old, same old. Though… Supergirl does make the work load a little easier. Guess it helps to have a heavy-hitter…_ ” J’onn mused. Caleb snorted.

            “ _I think you have a soft side for her. Jeramiah did want you to look after them…_ ” J’onn sighed, kissing Caleb’s cheek.

            “ _Perhaps._ ” He smiled as Charcoal stretched and moved to the side, too warm to stay in his lap. “ _What’s wrong, kitty?_ ” J’onn asked, teasing. Charcoal mewed, laying down beside him. His phone rang, the text alert.

            He shifted his voice, just in case he’d have to call. “Of course, something always threatens the peace…”

            “You could be off duty.” Caleb suggested. J’onn sighed.

            “If only…” He looked the text over, frowning. “It’s from Adara…”

            “What’s she saying? Did her date go well? Or is she talking about that?” Caleb asked.

            “She… says we should see the news…” J’onn reached for the remote, turning on the television to their news channel.

            “I’m Cat Grant, with CatCo Worldwide Media, and today I have a special for all of you. I got an interview with the Girl of Steel, the Maiden of Might. That’s right, I got an exclusive with Supergirl.” Cat Grant was on the screen, blonde hair free to fall, the most smug look on her face.

            An image of Supergirl appeared on the screen. J’onn swore as the interview started. Questions about family and clothing came up, to which Kara deflected, letting it slip that her cousin didn’t get asked these questions.

            J’onn cut it off, swearing again. “I can’t believe her.” Caleb rubbed his shoulders, trying to soothe him.

            “She’s young and new on the scene… She wanted to do something to separate herself from Clark…” Caleb tried to explain.

            “It doesn’t matter… It… She just put a bigger target on her back. Clark’s villains will now see her as a way to get to him.” J’onn took a breath, dialing Alex’s number.

            “Hey… Hank… I… You’re calling because you saw aren’t you…?” Alex asked, voice hesitant and worried.

            “I am. Let your sister know that I wish to see her tomorrow at the DEO. No excuses.”

            “Yes sir.” Alex hung up, and J’onn sighed, leaning back on the couch. Caleb continued to rub his shoulders.

            “It’s okay, honey… Things happen.” J’onn groaned.

            “I hate being the boss…” Caleb chuckled.

            “You kept the skin…”

            “I know. Don’t remind me.” He shifted back into his true form, moving to pull Caleb into his lap. “ _Why does it have to be her…? Why did she come out again..?_ ”

            “ _Because she has the need to help people, much like Clark. And Adara. And me. And you._ ” Caleb reminded him, kissing his cheek. J’onn made a noise.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            Kara was in full Supergirl uniform, looking excitedly about. “So what’s the case? Gordanian on the loose? Valerian mob boss?” She asked. J’onn gave her a look, his face dropping into what he knew Adara called the “disappointed dad face”.

            “Supergirl, did it ever occur to you that giving Cat Grant an interview would be a bad idea?” J’onn asked. Kara swallowed.

            “Look… I had to. A friend of mine had his job on the line and… I wanted to separate myself from Clark and let people know that Supergirl is here to help…” She took a breath. “I wanted to make myself approachable so people wouldn’t freak out if they saw me taking down a bad guy.”

            “That’s all well and good, Ms. Danvers, but you let it slip that Superman is your cousin. You put a whole new target on your back. You think the Fort Rozz criminals are bad? Superman has dealt with just as many sociopaths. And now they’ll come for you because they’ll think they can get to him.” J’onn lectured. Kara kept her eyes down.

            “It shouldn’t matter. I’m just as strong, if not stronger, than he is. I can handle myself.” Kara fought.

            “That may be so. Through brute strength and power, you may have Clark beat. But he has more experience than you do. And so do his enemies.” J’onn warned, turning to leave when Vasquez ran up.

            “There’s been a collision.” She said, out of breath. J’onn turned to tell Kara to be careful, but he felt the gust of wind as she was already gone. Alex gave a nervous smile.

            “She… She’s never saved people from a car crash before…” J’onn shook his head, heading for the control room.

            “Someone get me eyes and ears on Supergirl and that collision. We have to see if its alien related.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn watched as Supergirl fought with a man, presumably the one responsible for the collision. He had a specialized suit and fired some sort of blasts.

            The way he fought seemed familiar, though he couldn’t place it. Not until Agent Freling said something about Ben Krull. “Reactron? What would he be doing going after Supergirl? He’s been fighting with Superman…” J’onn swore.

            “Supergirl get back here!” He called over the coms. “Those blasts are-”

            “Nuclear. I know!” She landed a hard hit, damaging the suit. The man retreated, aiming a blast at a nearby telephone pole to get Supergirl away from him and to save the people.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            “So who was that guy? He mentioned Clark… Er… Superman… But I didn’t recognize him.” Kara asked, Alex checking her for wounds.

            “Ben Krull, also known as Reactron.” J’onn told her. “I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so. He must have seen you call Superman your cousin, his enemy now has a family, and so he went after you to get to him.” Kara sighed.

            “Great. Yes. I learned my lesson, okay…? Just… How are we going to stop him?” Alex and J’onn shared a look. “What?”

            “We’re not going to help you on this one.” Alex said, her voice soft. Kara glared.

            “What do you mean you’re not going to help?”

            “We have a policy here, Ms. Danvers. If it’s not a hostile alien attacking, it’s not our problem.” J’onn explained. “If we went after men and women who have abilities like Mr. Krull, then we could risk exposing the DEO. You want to stop Reactron? Call your cousin.” J’onn spoke, walking out of the infirmary.

            He could hear Alex and Kara arguing, about who was right or wrong. About morals and helping people. J’onn just sighed as he walked into his office, looking over the paperwork that had accumulated.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            He kept up with the news on Reactron, seeing if he’d need to step in (or more accurately, swallow his pride and ask Clark for help with her).

            Reactron had abducted some billionaire named Maxwell Lord. And Superman did have to come and save Supergirl, though someone else had alerted him.

            They would have had to… J’onn never did… But who… J’onn frowned, putting his paperwork aside.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            “Agent Danvers, just the woman I wanted to see.” J’onn called to her. She had been discussing the new weapons with one of the younger agents, but seeing J’onn, she walked over.

            “Hey… What’s… Going on? You have that look in your eye. The one of many questions.” Alex crossed her arms. “Is it about Kara?”

            “It is...” J’onn took in a breath. “Does anyone else know about her? And by that I mean, does anyone else know she’s Supergirl? Or do you know anyone who could get her information from the DEO?” J’onn asked.

            “No. The only other people who would know are my mother and Clark. Why?” J’onn shrugged.

            “I… Just had a curiosity… About who could have alerted Superman.” J’onn could sense she was holding something back. Someone else knew. Someone close. And someone who knew Superman too…

            “Well I wouldn’t know who…” She sighed. “I… Have been looking into Reactron for Kara though… To help…”

            J’onn sighed. Siblings were loyal… “Tell her what you’ve found out. I don’t want to be down a person.” He gave a slight smile, heading back for his office.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            “ _Have you seen the news?_ ” Adara asked, grinning. She was home for the weekend, and had been following Kara’s story on the news.

            “ _Not yet. I just got off…_ ” J’onn answered, shifting into his true form as he moved to see the tv, avoiding stepping on an excited Charcoal who had been rubbing against his legs.

            “ _Supergirl just did the one thing Superman had never been able to do without help. She took down Reactron. Single-handedly._ ” Adara grinned. “ _Think I could do a single-handed take down soon?_ ”

            “ _Not until you’ve graduated college._ ” Caleb called out from the kitchen. He had taken refuge at the dining room table to work on grading papers.

            “ _You said that when I graduated high school._ ” Adara snorted. “ _Come on… You’ve both trained me and I’ve been getting better, stronger._ ”

            “ _And you also have been known to go on emotions… Or do I need to remind you of the time you slipped off and left a man catatonic?_ ” J’onn reminded her.

            The room got quiet. Adara’s demeanor had changed, body tensed. She reached for her bracelet, putting it on. Instantly her red eyes became green and the patches of green on her skin became white like the rest of her.

            “I’m going out… I have studying to do.” She grabbed her bag and left. No other goodbye. J’onn sighed, sinking onto the couch.

            He placed his head in his hands. “ _I… I shouldn’t have brought that up…_ ”

            “ _No. You shouldn’t have._ ” J’onn heard Caleb moving from the kitchen and into living room. “ _In fact… that was a low blow. You know why she went after him. You know what he did to his own daughter. To her first love._ ” J’onn swallowed.

            “ _She doesn’t get to be judge, jury, and executioner, Caleb. And a human’s mind… It’s not built like a Martian’s. On Mars, it may have been a viable punishment, but on Earth… She should have let the justice system handle it._ ”  
            “ _They were going to let him walk because he was a former cop. And you know it._ ” Caleb argued. J’onn sighed.

            They’d had this argument so many times since that incident… Over and over. And no one won it.

            “ _When she’s cooled off and comes back… We can discuss with her about having a patrol schedule. School will still come first as part of the stipulations…_ ” J’onn amended. Caleb kissed his cheek.

            “ _I think she’d go for it…_ _So how was your day, aside from Kara’s interview faux pa?_ ” Caleb asked. J’onn gave a smile. That was a welcome distraction of a conversation. Safe to talk about…


	7. Chapter Seven: Livewire

**Chapter Seven: Livewire**

 

            J’onn kept a look at his phone and email. Adara hadn’t messaged or called him since the incident the night before, and she had cut herself off telepathically. It worried him, not being able to feel his daughter.

            There was a knock on his office door. “Come on in.” Pamela Asher walked in.

            “Director… I came to collect the paperwork from the last Supergirl incident?” J’onn sighed, handing her a file.

            “Sorry… I was going to turn it in sooner… I just…” Pam gave a knowing smile.

            “Trouble in paradise?” He groaned.

            “Adara is… Upset with me because of… An incident I brought up… And Caleb thinks I could have handled it better.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I just… I want her to be safe and think things through. I know she’s brilliant and if… She could be a force for good. A woman to be reckoned with… But she… She lets her emotions get the better of her sometimes and…”

            “If I may interject?” She asked. J’onn nodded, interested in someone else’s insight. “Adara is growing up, Hank. She’s trying to find her own way, and sometimes that means doing things you won’t approve of.” Pam placed a hand on his shoulder, a comfort. “She’s only human. She’ll make mistakes and she’ll have success. But she has to be allowed to grow.”

            Human… J’onn wanted to snort at that one. But the rest of Pam’s speech…

            “You’re right. I just… I see the dangers of the world and I… I worry about her getting into trouble.” Pam laughed.

            “She’s your child, Director, she’s bound to get into some trouble. But like you said, she’s brilliant. She can get herself out of binds if she needs to.” She collected the files. “Now… I’ll be on my way-” An alarm sounded.

            J’onn got to his feet quickly, grabbing his weapon. “Lock yourself in, I’ll be back.” He charged out, sensing for the alarm’s source.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            The Gordanian was spewing its acid, lunging at the DEO agents. Alex was laying on some heavy fire with Vasquez, with J’onn launching mini grenades at its rear.

            Heat vision came out of nowhere, making the creature take to the air for a different sort of battle.

            Supergirl rushed at it, grabbing its tail and slamming it down hard enough to knock it out. J’onn sighed. “Good work team… Supergirl.” He nodded. “Let’s get our friend back to his cell…” Supergirl flew down.

            “Actually… I was wondering… About something…” She seemed nervous. “See… Thanksgiving is coming up and I was wondering if… Alex and I could have the holiday off? Please? I mean, if something big happens, we’ll definitely be back… But…” She bit her lip, waiting for an answer.

            Even Alex seemed nervous at this, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “Alright. Go. Have the holiday off. Just… Try not to get food poisoning or over stuffed.” He spoke that last part teasingly, giving a knowing look to Agent Torres.

            “Sir… It was just one time….”

            “And you threw up on the Arcehn… Never again.” J’onn warned, heading back to his office. He knew he’d have more forms to fill out…

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            “ _Lynn is still having Thanksgiving at her place… Isn’t she?_ ” J’onn asked, finishing up a report on the couch.

            “ _She does every year. Nothing changing yet._ ” Caleb replied, typing his own sort of report. “ _Gary, Lacey, Trish, and Jordan should be there… And Adara… If she’s not still angry._ ” J’onn sighed.

            “ _I know I shouldn’t have brought it up… But… Adara needs to remember that she has limits, that we all have to limit ourselves and our abilities or someone will get hurt._ ” J’onn shot back. Caleb placed a hand on his shoulder.

            “ _I know that. She knows that. But bringing up Officer Snart each time she wants to develop Psyche more…? That’s going to cause her to rift from us. And you know how dangerous it is for a rift to happen. Look at your own brother._ ” Caleb reminded. J’onn felt his body tense up.

            “ _She’ll come home soon enough… She never misses a meal with Lynn… We can talk to her then and… Maybe she’ll start speaking to us again…_ ”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            He finally finished up that last report, had it filed it away and ready to turn in. Of course, things are never that simple…

            “Sir, we got a call from CatCO… Should we head out?” Agent Vasquez asked. J’onn grabbed his weapon.

            “Let’s go.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            The woman was a pure lightning bolt. The agents were having a hard time just keeping up with her as she destroyed the building and the electronics. She’s almost electrocuted a few of the agents.

            Supergirl was able to keep up, but even the energy bolts had her slowing down. J’onn tried to focus on getting the people to safety. No one else had to get hurt…

            Then as soon as she’d arrived, she’d left. Supergirl flew over to J’onn, panting and pain on her face. “She… That was Leslie Willis… She… said some horrible things about me earlier this week and then… She was struck by lightning and now… She… She hates me and she hates Cat and…”

            “Supergirl. Breathe.” J’onn commanded. “She’s not invincible. No one is invincible. Tell me… What has she displayed being able to do?”

            “Travel through lightning and into wires…. Electric blasts… Lightning strikes.” Kara listed. J’onn nodded.

            “Her powers _are_ energy based… Doesn’t mean we can’t stop her… She still has to go into a physical form. That’s probably when she’s weakest. If you had back to HQ… We may be able to figure something out.” J’onn watched as Supergirl flew away.

            He was going to leave himself, when a voice stopped him. “Excuse me… But is the FBI going to help with the damages?” Cat Grant asked. She had her arms crossed, a glare on her face. A fighting stance. Not at all as if she had just been attacked by a homicidal lightning bolt.

            “I don’t know about the damages, ma’am… But we could take you and your employees to a more secure location where we can protect you.” J’onn offered. Cat snorted.

            “No way. I’m not running from Leslie… Excuse me… Livewire.” She shook her head. “I’m not scared of her. In fact, she should be scared of me.” And with that, the blonde woman turned on her heels, walking back to her office. J’onn swallowed.

            Say what you would about Cat Grant, she was a force of nature, and she made J’onn think of M’yr’iah… The way she was so self-assured, the way she moved. J’onn sighed, heading out of the building…

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            “I think this could be of use.” J’onn handed Kara a trapping device. “One of the prisoners we have is a Zarolatt, which are a race of beings fused with pure energy. This device helped us trap her and lock her away.” He gave a smile.

            “It should help you trap Livewire.” J’onn told her. She took a breath.

            “It won’t hurt her, will it?”

            “It shouldn’t. All it should do is trap her in her physical form so she’ll be easier to take down.” J’onn told her. Kara took a breath.

            “Wish me luck, then.” She flew off. J’onn looked over to Vasquez.

            “Keep me posted on Supergirl’s progress with Livewire.” J’onn told her.

            “Yes sir.” Vasquez stopped for a moment. “Sir… Livewire is human… not an alien… Why are we assisting Supergirl with this?”

            “Because Leslie Willis is too dangerous to give to a human jail. Her powers could cause massive blackouts, massive escapes from whichever prison she’d be sent too… We can’t risk it.” J’onn admitted. “Any other questions?”

            Vasquez shook her head. “No sir.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl.

 

            It took two days, but Leslie Willis was finally under lock and key at the DEO and Thanksgiving was just around the corner. Kara and Alex were both present as J’onn finished locking in Livewire, glancing toward the two.

            They’d been acting strangely, distant. He worried, that perhaps they knew… Or suspected… But how… How could they?

            “Well, she’s our first non-alien prisoner… How about after the holidays we focus on real alien threats?” J’onn asked. “Like the General Astra?” J’onn reminded them.

            “Don’t worry, we’re keeping a look-out.” Kara assured him.

            “Yeah. She won’t get the drop on us again.” Alex smiled. J’onn nodded, heading for his office.

            He could hear their whispers, feel their questioning looks. One day he’d explain himself… Just not today…


	8. Chapter Eight: Thanksgiving

**Chapter Eight: Thanksgiving**

 

            He was in his human form, Caleb’s hand in his as they walked up the steps to Lynn’s home.

            The door opened, a small black woman giving a grin. Her hair was in dreadlocks, a bandana tying them back. She’d seemed tired, probably from cooking. “About time you two showed up. Come on. I need a taste tester before the others get here.” Caleb frowned.

            “You mean we’re the first to get here? Dammit J’onn… I told you we could have taken our time.” He pouted. J’onn chuckled, kissing his cheek.

            “I hate being late and you know it.”

            “But now we have to work.” Lynn rolled her eyes.

            “It’s just taste-testing Caleb. Good grief.” She let them inside, taking them to the kitchen. “Get your mouths ready for some ultimate testing. Everything’s gotta be good.” Lynn sat them at the table.

            “Everything you cook is usually good, Lynn.” J’onn told her. She hit him playfully.

            “Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. J’onzz.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            Lacey and Gary arrived soon after Caleb and J’onn had, with Trish not too far behind. They’d all brought a dish, Lacey and Gary bringing their famous casserole while Trish had brought in two pies. (Pecan and Pumpkin.)

            “Where’s Jordan?” Caleb asked.

            “Said he was picking up Adara…” Lacey bit her lip. “She was at the graveyard again…” J’onn swallowed.

            “She never did get over it, did she? Poor dear…” Trisha spoke up. “And Lisa was such a lovely young girl… Brilliant…. Her brother was too, but I heard he left for Central City after what happened to his father…”

            J’onn stood. “Excuse me…” He made his way to the bathroom. He locked the door, turning on the sink. He splashed his face, trying to remind himself things were okay…

            He perked up when he felt a familiar presence outside the door. Caleb. “Can I come in?”

            “I think we got into trouble the last time we were alone at Thanksgiving…” J’onn reminded, opening the door anyway. Caleb took his hand.

            “You know what happened isn’t our fault. We followed the law. And Adara did her best to protect them. And then she did…. Clean up her mess. It’s not like she killed Lewis. He’s still breathing.”

            “In a psych ward. Catatonic.” J’onn reminded him. “And we can’t fix it… He’s… Trapped in his head.”

            “Yeah… But now there’s one less corrupt cop. I’m not saying I agree with Addie’s methods, but they shouldn’t be constantly brought up as mistakes either.” Caleb pressed his head to J’onn’s.

            “I know. I’m going to rectify it today… After dinner.” Caleb kissed him softly.

            “Good, Martian.” Caleb teased. J’onn rolled his eyes.

            “Come on… We need to rejoin the others, before they think we’re being unchaste.” Caleb snickered.

            “Nothing they haven’t seen before.”

            “Just because you’re an exhibitionist, doesn’t mean I am.” J’onn swatted his shoulder. “Come on… Let’s go.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            The party was in swing. (Party isn’t the right word, but when Caleb was with Gary, Lacey, and Trish… It was a party.)

            Caleb was sitting at his place as Gary and Lacey set the table. Trish was recounting her adventures with Lynn. And J’onn waited for Adara and Jordan to come in.

            A car pulled up. Two came out. A black man with curly brown hair, a beard. He was wearing jeans and an NCU t-shirt. The woman was white, with green patches, red eyes, and dark hair. She wore a dress, long and blue.

            “Hey. Good to see you, how have you been?” Gary went to hug his son. “Saw your last game. You showed those Metropolitans whose boss.”

            “He did play a good game, didn’t he?” Lacey grinned, hugging Jordan closer.

            “Easy, Mom, Dad. I’m still sore. I think I got tackled by Superman.” Adara snorted.

            “Oh please. You’d know if Superman got you.” Adara teased. J’onn swallowed.

            “Addie. Good to see you. How’ve you been?” J’onn asked.

            “Yeah, we missed having you over on the weekends.” Caleb spoke.

            Adara shrugged.

            “I’ve been good. Studying. Political science with a law minor is tough. Not to mention my responsibilities as Psyche.”

            “Dinner! And no hero talk!” Lynn called, getting the food out.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn walked over to Adara after dinner, taking her hand. “Hey… Can… We talk? Please?” Adara swallowed.

            “Sure…” They made their way to Caleb’s old bedroom. Braille posters still on the wall, pictures of Lynn and a younger Caleb everywhere.

            “What is it…?” Adara asked, arms crossed. J’onn swallowed.

            “I wanted to apologize… For bringing up Lewis… I know it didn’t happen too long ago and it’s still fresh…” J’onn took her hand.

            “I know it’s not right to bring up things like that every time you mention wanting to do more as Psyche… It just… I’m always worried about you and… It won’t change. But what will change is this… We’ll work out a new patrol schedule… Give you more freedom with it… As long as you remember school comes first.” J’onn explained.

            Adara squeezed her dad’s hand, kissing his cheek. “Thank you.” She gave a weak smile. “And it’s not that Lewis haunts me… That bastard got what was coming to him.” J’onn gave her a look.

            “Language…”

            “Dad says worse, Papa.” Adara countered. “Anyway… He doesn’t haunt me. Lisa does… I was so close to getting her to get help… I tried to protect her and her brother… But it backfired… And now he won’t speak to me at all…. And… I worry that he blames me for her death.” She took a breath. “I want to apologize, but I don’t want to seem… Stalker-y by trying to find him if he went through all the trouble of disappearing.”

            “I’m sure he doesn’t think it’s your fault. You did everything you could.” He sat down on the bed. “Hell… It could be mine and Caleb’s fault for not getting involved like you always asked us too….”

            Adara leaned against him. “Can we just… Put it away for now...? Please…?” She had tears in her eyes. “I… I just want to relax at home right now…” J’onn smiled.

            “Of course… Come on… I think Trish is about to get out dessert.” He stood. Adara rushed to the door.

            “I call dibs on the cake!” J’onn snorted.

            “Brat!”

****


	9. Chapter Nine: How Does She Do It?

**Chapter Nine: How Does She Do It?**

 

            J’onn was getting reports back from agents when he felt a gust of wind swoop by him. He turned, taking in the sight of an angry Supergirl, a destroyed drone in her hand. “What is this?” She asked.

            Was that a trick question? “It looks like a drone, Supergirl… Why?” Her frown deepened into a glare.

            “Why are you still spying on me?! I thought we were… I thought we were working better together. I thought you trusted me!” She growled. J’onn extended a hand to take the drone.

            Supergirl all but shoved it at him as he looked it over. “This isn’t one of ours. It doesn’t have our insignia or any of our specialized functions…” J’onn glanced back up at the blonde. “This thing… How long was it following you?”

            “I don’t know… About thirty minutes maybe… Just for my patrol… I just… I thought it was… The DEOs….” Supergirl’s body language changed to relief and… Something else.

            “Someone’s stalking you then… Or trying to figure something out about you. But it’s not us.” J’onn gestured for their tech guy, Agent Frenadah to take the drone away. Hopefully they could figure something out about it. “If I were you, I’d stay on guard.”

            “Right… Thanks…” She shuffled on her feet. “So… What should I do? Besides staying on guard?”

            “Act like nothing is wrong. The DEO will handle it.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, to comfort her. “I know we don’t always see eye-to-eye, Supergirl, but I won’t let someone hurt you.” He started to walk off, just as Alex was coming in.

            He kept going, deciding to let the girls talk. Perhaps they could figure something out together…

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            A bomb attack had everyone on edge. Supergirl had managed to protect people and had brought the remains of the bomb to the DEO.

            “What are we going to do about this?” She was worried, pacing. J’onn tried to keep her relaxed as Alex worked.

            “Well… You’re not going to like this, Kara… The drone and the bomb are connected.” Alex showed the insignias.  “Both were made by Lord Technologies.”

            “So let’s go down there and-” J’onn cut her off.

            “Alex and I will go investigate Lord Technologies. As the FBI. You just go back to CatCO and try not to panic. We don’t know what we’re dealing with yet and it could end up being nothing too troublesome.” J’onn tried to reassure. Kara swallowed, glancing to Alex.

            Agent Danvers gave a smile. “Don’t worry, Kara. We’ve got this.” Supergirl took a breath before flying off. Alex looked at J’onn.

            “Time to get the badges, Director Henshaw?”

            “Time to get the badges.” He made his way to the drawer they kept the fake badges at. Each agent had one, just in case.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn couldn’t stand Maxwell Lord. He couldn’t stand Lionel Luthor either, but this… This arrogance and ‘better than you’ attitude… The way he made himself ‘self-important’. He wanted to hurt him.

            But… For now, he and Alex had to play nice. “So Mr. Lord, you’re not denying the drone and the bomb came from here? Correct?” Alex asked.

            Maxwell gave a concerned look, though J’onn could sense something else… A playful tone? Like this was a game? Or… Was something else going on?

            “I’m afraid we did manufacture them… But I didn’t plant them. My labs were destroyed not too long ago. Someone could have stolen the tech.” Alex and J’onn gave each other a look. Neither believed him.

            “Look, I know it’s a stretch, but I wouldn’t hurt anyone…” Maxwell continued.

            “Except Supergirl? You’ve made it pretty clear how you feel about her on television.” Alex replied.

            “Supergirl isn’t just anyone. And I wouldn’t hurt her. Hell, I doubt I could hurt her.” He looked at J’onn and Alex. “Is there anything else?”

            “Yes. Agent Danvers will be sticking around. Like you said, one of your labs was destroyed, you could be a target.” J’onn looked at Alex. “Keep him in your sight and don’t let him get injured.” The phrase was mostly for show. If Maxwell Lord was behind it all, he knew without a doubt Alex would let him have it.

            He let himself be escorted out by Lord’s security guards, heading straight for his car. Grabbing his phone, he decided to make a quick call.

            “Hello? Papa?” Adara asked. J’onn smiled.

            “Hey, Addie… I was wondering… If you’re not too busy today, patrol around National City. Keep a special eye out for bombs.” J’onn told her.

            “Does this have to do with the attack this morning?”

            “Maybe… Just… I’d like to have more eyes on it.” J’onn admitted.

            “Okay. I’ll keep you in the loop.” She hung up and J’onn gave a sigh. Adara would keep an eye out on Maxwell and Alex. And Supergirl. It would be fine…

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            “Director Henshaw, Supergirl has already been informed but… There’s a bomb at Lord Technologies.” Alex told him. J’onn swore.

            “The building evacuated?” He asked.

            “Yeah. Supergirl just swooped in, she has the bomb.” J’onn hung up on Alex, turning on his coms.

            “Supergirl!”

            “Director Henshaw… Good to hear your voice. I’m not sure how to defuse the bomb.” J’onn took a moment to think.

            “Get up as high as you can and throw the bomb.” He ordered. Silence.

            “I’m not sure how high…. To go. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.” Supergirl argued.

            “Supergirl, I’m telling you, throw the bomb!” J’onn ordered. Silence. An explosion. J’onn swore, sending a text to Adara. Someone had to get Supergirl…

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            He made it to scene, Alex shaking, upset. “She went into the ocean… I know she doesn’t have to breathe like we do but….” Alex swallowed. “I can’t get to her and-”

            “I think I know who can though.” J’onn assured her, gesturing to Psyche flying by. “She went into the ocean, Psyche! Think you’ll be able to retrieve her?” Psyche gave a smile, red eyes shining.

            “I can get her. Don’t worry.” She flew into the ocean.

            J’onn and Alex waited with the other agents, watching the ocean. Soon enough, Psyche came back up, Kara in her arms. “I think I caught the big one.” She joked, landing near the DEO van and placing Kara on the gurney.

            “Thanks, Psyche.” J’onn smiled. “You did good.”

            “Search and rescue. Isn’t that hard.” Psyche winked and flew back off. Alex gave a sigh of relief.

            “Glad she’s back.” J’onn nodded.

            “Supergirl isn’t going anywhere yet.” He gave Alex’s shoulder a squeeze.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn heard their footsteps before he saw them, both Danvers’ sisters, both back on their feet. “How are you feeling, Supergirl?”

            “Better… Any word on who’s behind all this?” She asked. J’onn pulled up the file.

            “Seems like a Mr. Ethan Knox is our bomber. He was fired six months ago… Could have a grudge.” J’onn suspected. Kara groaned.

            “Think I could talk him down somehow…?” Kara asked.

            “Doubt it… His daughter is in the hospital… That job was the only way to help her.” Alex sighed. “We’ll have to figure something out…” She looked to Supergirl. “And you need to go rest… I’ll confront Lord and see what I can put together.”

            “Go on Supergirl. We’ve got this.” J’onn gestured for her to leave. Supergirl swallowed.

            “Fine…”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            “Sir… This may be a bad time… But there’s evidence of a bomb at Lord Air Terminal.” J’onn put his reports down, turning on his coms.

            “Supergirl, there’s a bomb.”

            “I know. I’m trying to stop the train now.” J’onn frowned.

            “No. I’m talking about one at the air terminal…” Kara swore.

            “There’s one on the train too… Knox is on the train and I’m going to get him!” she turned off the coms. J’onn stood, grabbing his weapon.

            “Get a team together! We’ve got a bomb to diffuse.” J’onn commanded.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            The DEO had the terminal evacuated, but the bomb wasn’t far from finishing its countdown. “Alex you need to get out of here.” J’onn told her.

            “I’m not going to leave you.” He grabbed her.

            “You’re going to leave and you’re going to get as far as you can. I have training on bomb diffusing. You don’t.” J’onn let her go. “I won’t tell you again.” He watched her hesitate before running off.

            Walking over to the bomb, J’onn phased his hand inside of it, pulling out its core. He picked it up, walking out, Alex giving him a look of confusion.

            “It was a dud. How’s Supergirl fairing?” J’onn asked, not wanting to get into it.

            “She beat Knox… But she thinks he was hired by someone…” J’onn nodded.

            “I’m going to finish my report and head home. We can discover more on this mystery later…”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            “ _I think they’re catching on to me…_ ” J’onn voiced his concern. Caleb kissed his cheek.

            “ _Let them. At least then they’ll know they can trust you._ ”

            “ _Or have me arrested… And what about you and Adara…?_ ” Caleb sighed.

            “ _Don’t worry about us, Dear… Besides… Supergirl and Alex are levelheaded… Usually… I’m sure they’d understand the secrecy._ ” Caleb took his hand. “ _I could almost guarantee it._ ” J’onn sighed.

            “ _Almost._ ”


	10. Chapter Ten: Magic? Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope BatBoyMousey enjoys this chapter. It has their favorite hero in it.

**Chapter Ten: Magic? Really?**

 

            Slow Saturday mornings were the best. No work for either of them, and Adara was back to coming home on weekends. Life was… Life was great.

            J’onn hummed as he finished cleaning the dishes from breakfast, heading back into the living room and sliding in beside Caleb on the couch. Adara was in her chair, Charcoal curled in her lap as the movie played.

            “ _Really? The_ Aristocats _again? Do you like no other Disney movies?_ ” J’onn teased. Adara snorted.

            “ _Charcoal loves the movie. And Daddy didn’t mind._ ” She retorted. Caleb chuckled, snuggling into J’onn.

            “ _You just hate that the songs are catchy.”_ Caleb said. “ _After all… Everybody wants to be a cat. Because the cat’s the only cat, who knows where it’s at._ ” Caleb teasingly sang.

            “ _I heard some corny birds who tried to sing, but the cat’s the only cat, who knows how to swing._ ” Adara sang along. J’onn rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh too hard or too loudly.

            Charcoal eventually couldn’t handle the duet and hopped off of Adara, heading for bedrooms. “ _See? You ran Charcoal off._ ” J’onn teased.

            Caleb was about to retort when Adara jumped up. “Daddy, we need to suit up. Felix Faust is attacking.” J’onn frowned.

            “Faust? Isn’t he normally… More subtle in his attacks? And why is he here?” J’onn asked.

            “We can ask him later, after we keep him from hurting anyone.” Caleb stood up. “Come on, Adara. Suit up.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn helped get people to safety, posing as an FBI agent as he normally did in these situations.

            He wasn’t a hero here. He wasn’t a Manhunter. But he hated having to watch his daughter and husband fight without him.

            Faust wasn’t chatty like he normally was. He cast his spells, but he didn’t gloat or taunt like he normally did. Almost as if he was just going through the motions.

            “You feeling okay Faust? You seem down.” Divinero spoke, flying closer. “Whatever it is, we can talk about it. I’m sure we could come to some sort of-” A fire ball sent him flying back and into the ground.

            J’onn swore. “Divinero!” He rushed to his husband’s side, helping him up. Divinero groaned, his suit a bit singed.

            “So glad I’m fire proof. Remind me to thank Batman…” He made his way into the air, back toward the fighting.

            Faust was becoming more agitated as Psyche tried to telekinetically grab a hold of him. “You need to calm down, Faust. This isn’t like you.” She tried to push him down toward the ground.

            Faust growled. “I’m getting sick of this!” He teleported behind Psyche, grabbing her and chanting before teleporting off.

            Psyche fell, and J’onn and Divinero rushed to her.

            “Psyche…?” Divinero asked. She was shaking and groaning in Martian, speaking so fast that J’onn only picked up a few words. ‘Pain. Burning.’

            He scooped her up. “We need to get her to the DEO.”

            “What about Faust?” Divinero asked. “We can’t let him hurt anyone else.”

            “We’ll deal with him later. She’s what’s important.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn and Divinero watched as Alex and Dr. Hamilton pulled a gurney toward the car and helped lay Adara on it. She was unconscious now, still in costume, but still shaking. “What happened?” Alex asked as they walked toward the building.

            “We were fighting a wizard named Felix Faust. He… he grabbed her and cast some spell…” Divinero answered. “Is she going to be okay?”

            “I don’t know… She feels so warm… What…?” Alex took a breath. “Do you know what she is? Because if I don’t know what she is, I can’t help her…”

            “She’s half-Martian.” J’onn spoke before he could stop himself. “Green Martian to be exact. I only met one other, probably one of her parents… But she mostly seems human.” J’onn answered. “Aside from the green patches of skin and the red eyes.”

            Alex nodded, taking her into the infirmary. J’onn watched as Hamilton and Danvers worked on Psyche, on Adara, his child. Everything in him screamed to be in there with her… But he knew he’d get in the way.

            A hand on his shoulder pulled him back to the present. He sighed, looking at Divinero. “I’m sorry…”

            “Don’t be. She’s strong. Like her father.” Divinero gave a slight smile. “A little spell isn’t going to keep her down.” J’onn swallowed.

            “Should we call in Supergirl?” Caleb snorted.

            “No way. Remember the time Superman tried to help Batman and Zatanna with Cersei? Magic and Kryptonians don’t mix. No point in letting Supergirl get hurt too…” Divinero took in a breath. “Speaking of Zatanna… I tried to get into contact with her… Didn’t work, she’s in the Fifth Dimension trying to track down some Imp…”

            “Great. So we don’t have anyone who could help lift this spell?” Divinero gave a bit of a smile.

            “I… didn’t say that.” J’onn swore.

            “You didn’t. Divinero please tell me you did not ask for help from-” Agent Tsung walked up.

            “Um…. Director Henshaw… There’s a man outside… Says he knows how to help Psyche… He’s… Strange though. Smoking and wearing a trench coat. And British…” J’onn swore.

            “Surprise…. I may have gotten into contact with John Constantine…” J’onn gave Divinero a look.

            “We can discuss that later.” He looked to Agent Tsung. “Let him in… Let’s just hope this goes better than that fiasco in Peru…”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            “Director Henshaw, Divinero, two of my favorite blokes.” Constantine gave a smile as he walked in. “So where’s my patient?”

            “In there.” J’onn gestured to the infirmary. Constantine walked in.

            “Ello ladies…” Alex and Hamilton frowned.

            “Excuse me?” Agent Danvers asked. “Who are you?”

            “My name is John Constantine. I am a master of the occult and a bit of a demonologist. Now, since it was magic that hurt the young lady, magic will be what has to heal her. You understand, surely?” Constantine gave a bow. Hamilton looked toward the viewing window.

            J’onn sighed. “Let him do his thing… He may seem like a smarmy Brit… and he is… But he knows magic.”

            Danvers shook her head. “Great. First aliens. Now magic… What’s next? Interdimensional travel?” Constantine chuckled.

            “Oh wait ‘til I tell you where my girl is. She’s tracking down an interdimensional imp.” At that, Alex and Hamilton just had to leave.

            “Is that guy for real?” Alex asked. Divinero nodded.

            “He’s strange as hell, but he’s good at what he does… He even took on the Devil a time or two.” Divinero spoke. Hamilton frowned.

            “The Devil? Like… the Devil, Devil? Lucifer?” J’onn groaned.

            “Yes. And apparently he runs a night club in Los Angeles now…” Alex swore.

            “I’ve heard of everything now.” She shook her head, heading for the firing range. Hamilton placed a hand on J’onn’s shoulder.

            “Now I don’t want you two worrying. She’ll be fine… She’s one of the strongest women I know. And I’ve met Supergirl.” She gave a smile. “You both know she’ll be okay, right?”

            “We know.” Caleb gave a smile. “It’s just… Hard to see her this way.”

            “It’s always hard to see your child hurting. But it’s a learning experience for you all.” J’onn smiled.

            “Thank you, Amelia… You really know how to make us feel better.” She smiled.

            “Good. Good.” She started to walk off. “She’s due for a check-up by the way… I know she hates coming here, but it’s for the best.”

            “Yes, Doc…” J’onn smiled, watching her leave. He felt a bit lighter now. Hamilton was always the best at that, no matter how bad things got, she could see the bright side.

            “It’s good to have a doctor that knows everything, isn’t it…?” Caleb took his hand. “One we don’t have to lie too or mess with.”

            “It is.” They watched in silence as Constantine worked on their daughter, watching as the machines began to even out…

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            Adara groaned as she rose up, glaring at Constantine. “I don’t know what the hell you did to me, but I’m going to kill you for it… Just as soon as my head stops pounding.”

            “That’s no way to treat a friend who just healed you.” Adara snorted.

            “Who said we’re friends?” She winced. “What happened anyway?”

            “That’s what we’d like to know….” J’onn walked in with Divinero. “How are you feeling, Psyche?”

            “Like my head has a jackhammer running inside it.” She grimaced. “So what happened?” Constantine sat down at the edge of the bed.

            “You had a spell put on you…. One that was going to burn you from the inside out. And I know how well you Martian-types handle burns… Not well at all.” He looked to Divinero.  “What were you fighting?”

            “You mean who. And Felix Faust…  Though he didn’t seem like himself. Not chatty like usual.” Caleb answered. Constantine swore.

            “That explains it… I think I know what’s going on there. That imp Zatanna’s tracking, it’s been creating chaos for those who’re strong in magic. I’ll track down Faust and put him down for a nice nap until Z gets the imp under control.” J’onn nodded.

            “Thank you… For helping out.” Constantine grinned.

            “Of course. I owed you after Peru anyway.” He stood. “I’ll be off then.” He disappeared in a flash, causing the three of them to cough from the smoke.

            “Speaking of leaving… Can I go now? The DEO gives me the creeps.” Adara spoke. Divinero chuckled.

            “Sure thing… Let’s just get you checked out by Hamilton.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn relaxed with Caleb, holding him close. Adara was laying on his other side, resting on his chest. Charcoal was at the foot of the bed, curled up. He chuckled a bit at his family. “ _Don’t laugh, Papa. You know a family that naps together, stays together._ ” Adara nudged him.

            “ _She has a point._ ” Caleb kissed his cheek. J’onn smiled.

            “ _I know. I just wish someone was able to get a picture. I bet we look… Comfy.”_ He teased. Adara rolled her eyes.

            “ _Just be quiet so we can nap. You’re disturbing Charcoal._ ”


	11. Chapter Eleven: Red-Faced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a longer chapter because I'm so sporadic about updates. Please comment and tell me what you think.

**Chapter Eleven: Red-Faced**

 

            Monday was business as usual. Supergirl was doing her patrol, coms open. “I still can’t believe you didn’t call me in about Psyche and Constantine. You know, my cousin met him? Said he’s a bit of an ass but he knows what he’s doing.”

            Alex shook her head, responding, “trust me, you didn’t miss much. Psyche was the exciting thing. Constantine was just… Well, it’s like your cousin said, he’s an ass.” J’onn rolled his eyes.

            “I told Divinero not bring him to the DEO… But he didn’t listen.”

            “Still…” Kara paused. “And Psyche is really a Martian? I mean… My parents went to Mars once… Some sort of summit… But she didn’t look like any Martian I’ve ever seen.”

            “She’s half. And since she’s under Divinero’s watch and care, we don’t investigate her. Besides, she’s been doing some good. When she doesn’t get involved with magic.” J’onn spoke, ending the conversation. He didn’t need too many questions being asked.

            He knew the girls were already suspicious about him and that their mother was just as wary. He didn’t need them to out him. Not yet.

            “I’m shutting the coms down, I hear trouble.” Kara spoke, a gust of wind hitting the com-mics.

            J’onn sighed, watching her through the monitors. Children in trouble of almost being hit by cars. An angry man screaming at Supergirl. And then…

            Supergirl hurt the man. Twisted his arm. She could have so easily broke it. J’onn frowned. “Get back here, now.” He ordered, heading to his office. He looked at Alex.

            “Make sure Ms. Danvers is sent to my office when she gets back.” He told her, already thinking of the paperwork he’d have to hand in to Pamela Asher.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            Kara walked into his office. Head down, looking to her feet. She was shifting her weight to her feet, acting like a child sent to the principal’s office. ‘ _In a way she is…_ ’ J’onn thought.

            He stood, ready to begin reprimanding her. “Before you start… I just wanted to say I know I shouldn’t have hurt that guy. But he was rude and he didn’t seem to care that he almost ran over a bunch of kids.” Kara tried to explain. J’onn took in a breath.

            “I get that, Kara. People are rude and can be cruel. Some have no respect for life. But that does not mean you can assault them.” He walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You’re not like them, Kara. You have powers beyond most of their wildest dreams. You have strength we can only wish for.”

            “People don’t fear your cousin because of his powers, you know. One little glowing rock, and he’s human. Or one red sun and he’s human.” J’onn continued. “But it’s his temper that worries everyone. What he could become if he wasn’t raised as well as he was, if he was harsher and crueler.” J’onn swallowed.

            “We faced that once, before you arrived and he was just starting out. A being known as Darkseid had Superman brainwashed and convinced him was from Apokolips like him, that he was Darkseid’s son. Then Darkseid turned him on the planet. It took the DEO, Divinero, Psyche, Batman and his Robins, Zatanna, and Constantine to try and bring him back.” J’onn moved to the door.

            “Do… Do you get what I’m saying? Someone with your powers and a temper is bad news. We can’t have you being a time bomb ready to go off. Especially not when we have other Kryptonians to worry about… And not when people are already unsure of you.” J’onn said. Kara nodded, walking out with him.

            “I get it… I’ll… I’ll work on it. I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Kara told him. Relief went over him. She got it. Good.

            Then of course came the problem of the public… Vasquez arrived with her tablet. “Sir… You may need to contact President Marsdin about this….” She showed them both the video of Supergirl hurting the man in the car, and Maxwell Lord talking about how dangerous Supergirl was.

            “ _She’s no superhero, Ms. Jinal. Supergirl is a menace._ ” He spoke. J’onn swore.

            “Supergirl, go back to work or go and blow off steam… Something. I’ve got this to handle…”

            Kara took off, Alex right behind her. Vasquez bit her lip. “Sorry, Director.” J’onn shook his head.

            “Don’t be… I brought this on myself… Letting her be one of our assets…” He groaned. “I know reap what I sowed…”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl.

 

            “I assure you, Madame President, that I have this under control. Supergirl may have gotten out of hand today, but that doesn’t mean there will be a repeat performance.” J’onn told her.

            The woman on the screen took a breath. “I hope not, Director Henshaw, because I’m not so sure about Supergirl. Mr. Lord is right to criticize her. She acts more like a child with a temper than a grown woman.”

            “She’s still learning. She doesn’t know the full extent of her powers because she never used them, not like her cousin did. We will work on her attitude though, and her temper.”

            “I should hope so.” Marsdin gave a smile. “I know how you can make up this fiasco.” J’onn felt his hearts race. That phrase never boded well.

            “What is it?” he asked.

            “General Samuel Lane and his scientist, Thomas Morrow, have created an android known as Red Tornado. So far, the android has done well in testing… But I bet it could use a challenge. One that’s… Super.” Marsdin gestured to J’onn. “What do you think?”

            “Bring him in… I’ll talk to Supergirl.”

            “I thought you’d say that.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            Alex and Supergirl were waiting at HQ when J’onn walked in. “So what’s this about?” Kara asked.

            “Tomorrow, General Lane will be at our test site with his android, codenamed Red Tornado. You will be fighting with it.” J’onn told Kara. “Testing it.”

            “I will?” Kara asked. “I don’t remember agreeing to that.”

            “Consider it a way to get your anger out.” J’onn told her. Kara looked to Alex.

            “Sounds like an idea to me, Kara…”

            “Fine. I’ll fight the-” She paused. “Did you say General Lane? As in Samuel Lane? As in Clark’s might-as-well-be-father-in-law Lane?” J’onn sighed.

            “Yes. General Lane is Lois Lane’s father… Is that a problem?”

            “He doesn’t like us… Kryptonians, I mean. He absolutely hates us.” Kara argued.

            “That may be true for now, but who knows… You may change his mind.” J’onn offered. She took a breath.

            “Just one fight with a robot. I can do that. I guess…” She glanced at the clock. “I’ve gotta go. Ms. Grant will have my head if her mother and her don’t have proper reservations…” She flew off, heading toward the exit.

            “Sure she’ll be fine?” J”onn asked Alex.

            “Kara? Yeah. She’s just… Going through a lot right now.” She thought for a moment. “Yeah… She’ll be fine.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            “ _What are you so worried about?_ ” Caleb asked, kissing J’onn’s cheek. “ _Kara is still learning. She’s got this._ ”

            “ _I’m not worried about her fight with the robot. I’m worried about her losing her temper so much recently. It’s not like I can read her mind and figure out what’s wrong with her… She’s kryptonian…_ ” J’onn sighed. “ _But after reading Alex’s mind… I know she’s upset about some guy she likes and she’s been frustrated with Cat Grant… and me…_ ”

            Caleb sighed. “ _She’ll learn._ ”

            “ _Caleb that’s like… How our powers are linked to our emotions. The more she feels, the more she unleashes. It’s dangerous and-_ ” Caleb kissed him, moving into J’onn’s lap.

            “ _Kara will figure it out. You just need to give her time and trust her. Just like we did with Adara._ ” J’onn sighed.

            “ _Right… Trust her and give her time. Let’s just hope that she won’t do any damage to Lane tomorrow…_ ” Caleb scowled.

            “ _I can’t stand that guy. He’s a bigot._ ”

            “ _And very anti-alien. More so than the real Hank Henshaw was…_ ”

            “ _He’d have a stroke if he knew Lois wasn’t just dating Clark, but Superman too, wouldn’t he?_ ”

            “ _Probably._ ” J’onn shook his head, trying not to laugh at the image of Sam Lane seeing Clark as Superman kissing Lois.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            “Director Henshaw, glad you could make it. How’s your fai-husband” General Lane shook J’onn’s hand, his grip tight for a human’s. J’onn forced a smile.

            “My husband is fine, we’re still _happily_ married. How are you and your… Right… You’re on marriage five. As for Supergirl, she’s one of my operatives, and this is a DEO training ground.” J’onn looked around, noticing the red android. “I take it that’s Red Tornado.”

            “It is. Thomas Morrow really outdid himself with this project.” Lane beamed. “Now, where’s Supergirl?”

            A gust of air took them by surprise. Supergirl landed beside J’onn, Alex on her heels. “I’m right here, General.”

            “Good. Let me introduce you to Red Tornado.” He walked them over to where the robot was.

            J’onn felt his stomach twist. Something didn’t sit right about all of this. “Red Tornado is state-of-the-art android technology. He has wind turbines and missiles lining his insides. He is stronger than humans, durable…”

            “Sounds like a perfect weapon. Why do you want me to tear it apart?” Supergirl asked, voice cocky. She had her arms crossed, a smirk on her face.

            Lane gave a smirk of his own. “I want you to _try_ and break it.” That tone didn’t set well with J’onn.

            Kara and the android took their positions, ready to fight. Alex stood back, looking to J’onn. “Sure this was a good idea?”

            “No. But it was a presidential order.” J’onn explained. Alex sighed.

            “Great… And Kara’s been itching for a fight… Not sure this a good thing though. I have a bad feeling.”

            “You and me both.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            Supergirl and Red Tornado were going toe-to-toe. One would punch, the other would kick. One would do flight maneuvers, the other would reverse it and land a hit.

            A crash and snap brought everyone to attention as Red Tornado flew off and Supergirl was left, holding an arm.

            “You stupid bitch!” General Lane seethed, rushing to Supergirl. “You broke his arm and set off his self-preservation mode! Now he’s unstoppable and turned loose, on _your_ city.” He growled. “How could you be so careless?! Even your cousin is smarter than that!”

            J’onn stepped in-between Lane and Supergirl. “General, you asked her to come here and fight the machine to the best of her abilities. She did. You however, failed to mention its preservation mode.” J’onn glared.

            “Yeah. Seems like a bit of oversight on your part, General.” Alex added. Lane glared at Supergirl.

            “Doesn’t matter who’s at fault, we still have to catch that robot. Get to flying Alien.” Supergirl glared, flying off.

            “Come on, back to the DEO, we need to work out a plan….” J’onn made his way to the van…

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn felt his head throbbing. Lane and Morrow were going at it about how to track Tornado and whether or not to decommission it.

            He’d had about enough when he got a text from Alex saying Lord was out. He groaned. He didn’t want that snobby bastard working with them anyway, but at least he was competent…

            Lane soon left, citing a dinner with his daughter and her boyfriend. J’onn shook his head as he watched Lane and Morrow leave.

            J’onn grabbed his phone, messaging Caleb and Adara that he wouldn’t be home and that they needed to be careful while on patrol. ‘ _I’ll go into more detail later._ ’ He promised himself.

            One of the techs that came with Lane was walking about. ‘ _I could do an internal investigation…_ ’ J’onn thought, tempted.

            He grabbed the tech, silencing them quickly as he dug inside their mind.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            _“I want this thing to be able to handle Kryptonians. Got that?!” Lane was barking orders._

_“Right. I think it can.”_

_“Line it with kryptonite. Make it indestructible.”_

_“Give it a sense of self-preservation.”_

_“Make it have missiles.”_

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn pulled away, wiping the man’s memory of their… Time together….

            An alarm rang out, pulling J’onn out of the room. “Red Tornado’s been sighted! It’s attacking General Lane and his daughter!” Vasquez rushed to him.

            J’onn nodded. “Gather a strike team. Let’s take down that android!”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            Kara and Red Tornado were going at it again. Fists flying, missiles launching. J’onn and Alex were assisting in getting people to safety, including Lane and his daughter Lucy. And… Her boyfriend… James Olsen. ‘ _Great. One of_ his _friends._ ’ J’onn thought.

 

            The robot ended up escaping and Lane was livid. “You incompetent alien! You let it get away!” He growled. “Everyone it hurts is on you and the damned DEO! You know that right!?” Lane snarled.

            Supergirl puffed up her chest, about to unleash when J’onn got between them.

            “Listen here, and listen well, General.” J’onn started, his anger seething. “You should be thanking Supergirl and every deity in the known universe that she was able to save you and your daughter. I know what that robot was really intended to do. Destroy Kryptonians. Tell me I’m wrong.” J’onn challenged, arms crossed. Lane wasn’t much taller than him in this form. And he was not intimidating.

            Lane flushed. “We have to stop that robot. Yes. It was designed to attack and destroy Kryptonians… So imagine what it will do to humans.”

            Alex walked over, getting in between them. “It’s been a long day. Why don’t we all go home and cool off? I’ll go check and see if I can find another way to track it down.” Alex tried to calm them.

            “Fine.”

            “Fine.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            “You’ll find it, Papa. I’m sure of it.” Adara tried to calm J’onn down. “That robot can’t get far.”

            “Why don’t you help us?” J’onn asked. It’d be nice having her working with them. She made a face.

            “Sorry… But I’d punch Lane in the face and go to jail… Again. Can’t do that.” She shrugged. “And I wouldn’t ask Daddy… You remember how that dinner thing went last year? That you and him had to attend for the DEO? Lane was very… Homophobic toward Daddy.” J’onn groaned.

            “Right… Right…  Your daddy would beat him nearly to death.” J’onn leaned back. “I’m afraid to shift into my true form because Lane is known for coming over unannounced when he’s close… And I can’t seem to concentrate…”

            “I noticed. I think its part of the reason Dad’s taking longer on his patrol.” Adara teased. J’onn threw a pillow from the couch at her.

            “Be serious Addy… This thing is dangerous… And Lane being here, being this close to us… It’s dangerous.”

            “Well I have faith that Alex will find it.” Adara kissed his cheek. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to suit up and find Dad.” J’onn nodded.

            “Be safe…. Let me know if you find Red Tornado.”

            “Of course…”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            “You’d better have a good reason for us being here, Agent Danvers. We need to find that robot.” Lane griped.

            “Don’t speak to my agents that way, General. I’m not above sending you off.”

            “Of course you’re not. You’re all the same. You don’t like something, you dismiss it.” J’onn growled. He wanted to shift. He wanted so badly to show his true self, to make Lane quake…

            “Hey! We can have an alpha-male smackdown later.” Supergirl separated them, looking to Alex. “Continue, Agent Danvers.”

            “I found out how to find Red Tornado. He’s still a drone, right? Just sophisticated. Well… A drone has to be controlled. Find the person who controls Tornado, you find him.” Alex explained.

            “Morrow is the only one who knows how to control that thing…” Lane swore. “We’ve got to find Morrow.”

            “I have a plan in place, but it’s up to you on whether or not you feel like being bait.” Alex explained. Lane sighed.

            “Yeah. Let’s do this.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn was giving orders as the plan unfolded. Lane was to act as if he was unguarded. And it worked. Red Tornado swooped in and Supergirl came in after.

            As they fought, Alex was using the robot’s signal to track down and stop Morrow.

            It came to a head though, when Kara lost control and used her heat vision on the robot, causing it to explode. Alex came in on the other line, saying she’d killed Morrow, that he gave her no choice.  

            J’onn groaned. Another mess to clean up. Another report to write… But at least no one else was harmed…

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn stretched out in bed, pulling Caleb to him. “ _I never want to get out of this bed again._ ”

            “ _You know that’s impossible._ ”

            “ _I never want to leave. I’m old and tired._ ”

            “ _You’re barely in your fifties in Martian years._ ”

            “ _I’m 314 years-old. I’m old._ ” J’onn argued. “ _Where’s Adara? Did she go back to school?_ ”

            “ _Yeah… Finals… Then once those are over, she’s back to being home until after the New Year._ ”

            “ _Wonderful._ ” J’onn closed his eyes. “ _I’m so exhausted. And this headache… I could’ve killed Lane._ ”

            “ _But you didn’t. Which is a good thing._ ” Caleb nuzzled him. J’onn huffed.

            “ _If you say so…_ ”


	12. Chapter Twelve: Human For A Day

**Chapter Twelve: Human For A Day**

 

            J’onn sighed as Kara came out of the hologram room (where she spoke with the vision of her mother). “Everything okay?”

            She frowned. “No. I don’t have my powers and Mom… She… She said it happens sometimes. That Kryptonians can blow out their powers from overuse… Or strenuous use.” The blonde bit her lip. “I’m worried, Director.”

            “About what? They’ll come back. Your cousin’s had moments in which his powers went out. It’s not the end of the world.” J’onn gave her a smile. “Go home and take a break. The world can handle one day without Supergirl.” Kara nodded.

            “Yeah… Thanks, Hank.” She turned toward the labs. “I’m going to have Alex take me back… See you when I’m back to strength.”

            “Goodbye, Supergirl.” J’onn took a breath. Good. Kara was fine. Bummed about her powers, but fine. No other lasting damage from Red Tornado.

            Vasquez walked up to J’onn, a tablet in hand. “Sir… We have a situation in holding.” J’onn frowned.

            “What sort of situation?”

            “Jemm… He’s… Trying to escape… Again.” J’onn groaned. The Saturanian was always trying something.

            “I’ll go handle it.” He made his way toward the holding areas, hoping to get through to him this time. (Maybe.)

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            Approaching Jemm’s cell, J’onn could hear the alien ranting and banging on the wall. He walked in front of the cell, shaking his head. “You do realize there is no way to escape this cell, right? It has neural inhibitors and psychic inhibitors in place. Your powers are useless.” J’onn explained.

            Jemm growled and snarled, his “third eye” glowed, and he hit the cell wall. “You bow your head when you approach me you insolent human! I am Jemm, Master of the Faceless Hunters and the conqueror of twelve worlds!” J’onn sighed.

            “Yes. As my partner would say, your resume was quite impressive but we’re not looking to hire anyone right now.” J’onn teased. “Look… I know you want to be freed, but there is a reason you were locked away in Fort Rozz and a reason you’re locked away here. You’re hostile and violent and I cannot allow you to harm anyone.”

            Jemm walked up close to the cell, as close as he could get to J’onn. While J’onn was in a human form, Jemm towered over him. “I _will_ escape and I _will_ kill your family. And you _will_ watch.” J’onn shook his head.

            “That’s all well and good, Jemm, but you’ll find my family doesn’t go down easy.” He turned on the balls of his feet. “If you’re good today, I may get one of the agents to get you a cookie. They taste incredible.” And with that, he walked off to find Alex and Vasquez to check his agenda.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            The world shook. Lights broke, agents fell onto each other or the floor. Even J’onn, as strong as he was, had to hold to the railing as the world beneath them quaked.

            “I didn’t see anything about an earthquake on the weather report today!” Reynolds tried to joke, raising off the floor.

            “Everyone okay?” Agent Danvers asked, looking around at the other agents. There was a chorus of answers, “yes”, “no”, and “define okay”.

            Catching his breath, J’onn looked at the damage. “Status report?”

            “Seems most of us are unharmed… Or suffered only minor scrapes and bruises… Maybe a concussion in Demos’ case.” Vasquez answered. “We’ll need to reboot our systems and-” the red lights began to flash and the alarms sounded. “We have an escapee!”

            “Grab your weapons and pair off. No one goes alone!” J’onn commanded, grabbing his own weapon. “Danvers, with me.” J’onn left with Alex.

            Inside the hologram room, J’onn decided to ask Alura if she knew who had escaped. Whirring to life, the woman blinked. “Did you happen to see who escaped?” J’onn asked it.

            “Jemm.” J’onn swore.

            “Great. A psychopath with telepathic abilities.” Alex took a breath. “Should we call in Psyche or Divinero?” J’onn shook his head.

            “No. We can’t rely on them. And we can’t rely on Supergirl right now, either…” He looked to Alura. “You caught him once, sentenced him to Fort Rozz… How?”

            “By overpowering and overwhelming him. Jemm isn’t used to being on his own. He’s used to having a group with him to control at all times.” Alura paused. “Be careful sending humans after him… Their minds can be easily manipulated.” J’onn nodded, turning to Alex.

            “There are helmets that can disrupt psychic energy in the armory. I need you to gather a team and we can start hunting for Jemm. We have to keep him from releasing the other prisoners and escaping.” He paused. “There should also be a neural inhibitor collar. We’ll need that too.”

            “What are you going to do?” Alex asked. A harsher tone. Something was off.

“I’m going gather a team for myself. We’ll need to be as strategic as possible.” Alex took a breath.

“Okay. We meet in the monitor room before we go hunting.”

“Deal.”

  
Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn had a small group together by the time Alex got back with their gear. They distributed it amongst themselves and the other DEO agents. “Here’s the plan… Alex and Donovan, you’ll stay here. It’s the only way out of the DEO and you’ll be our last line of defense. Reynolds, you and Tsung are coming with me. We’re going Saturanian hunting.”

            “Why aren’t we going?” Alex protested.

            “You and Donovan are two of my top agents. If something happens to us, you’re our best bet.” J’onn assured Alex. He looked to his two group members. “Men… Let’s go.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            Reynolds, Tsung, and J’onn made their way around the DEO, looking for any sign of Jemm. “Does anyone else have a bad feeling about this? Like this is some horror movie shit…” Reynolds whispered.

            “Quiet. We’re trying to gain the upperhand…” Tsung reminded him. A noise caused J’onn to stop.

            “I don’t think we’re alone…” He turned on his flashlight, looking about. Several of his agents were lined up, weapons drawn, eyes red. J’onn swore. “He’s got them under his control!”

            The agents fired, Reynolds and Tsung ducking behind canisters. “What do we do?!” Tsung asked.

            “I don’t know. Maybe…” J’onn swore. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do. He jumped in front of the group of agents, mentally linking with them, fighting Jemm for control. The agents collapsed, weakened, but unharmed. He fell to his knees, not having used so much power in so long.

            “Director…?” Reynolds and Tsung came up to him. “What happened?”

            “They came to their senses, fighting Jemm’s influence.” He lied, standing. “We have to find him and place the inhibitor… We’re dead if he gets the others loose…”

            A laugh startled the three of them. “You’re right. You’re dead.” Jemm attacked Reynolds and Tsung, blasting them with his energy blasts. J’onn stood, wanting to fight… But Alex… He had to find and help Alex. He’d promised…

            J’onn phased away, knowing he had to find Danvers and try to get her to trust him again… He had to.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            Jemm was fighting Alex with Donovan, using the man as a puppet. Alex was good though, using everything she could think of to fight. But Jemm was getting bored and snapped the neck of Donovan, causing Alex to cry out.

            “Yes… Let there be rage.” Jemm taunted, walking toward her. J’onn growled. No one was going to hurt Alex. Not on his watch.

            He rushed Alex, grabbing her and phasing them both into another room, a safe room. Alex huffed and shoved J’onn away, throwing cuffs to the ground. He looked at her, confused. “What’s this…?”

            “I don’t have time to deal with you right now, but let’s just say your charade is up. I know you’re not Hank. And I know you had something to do with my father’s death.” Alex swallowed. “I would love to interrogate you. But I can’t right now.” She pulled her weapon. “So you are going to handcuff yourself to that railing and I’m going to take care of Jemm. And then we’re going to have a nice, long chat.”

            J’onn moved slowly, not wanting her to shoot and give them away. He cuffed himself to the railing. _‘If I need to… It’ll be easy to escape…_ ’ He thought, watching as Alex left to face Jemm.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn could hear fighting and the sounds of shots being fired. He closed his eyes and phased again, through the cuffs, until he reached the control room. He watched as Alex and Jemm struggled, how Alex was making Jemm squirm.

            But when Jemm gained the upper hand, J’onn couldn’t just watch. He lunged at Jemm, shifting into his true form and pushing the alien onto the ground. Jemm struggled, snarling. “ _I knew you weren’t human! I knew it_!” He growled in his language.

            “ _No! I’m not! And by the order of the Manhunters, you are sentenced to your mind._ ” J’onn growled, forcing his mind into Jemm’s. He rewired the innerworkings of the Saturanian’s mind, forcing Jemm to relive tragedies of his past.

            Slipping the inhibitor onto Jemm, the alien was rendered catatonic and… Simplified. Non-aggressive. J’onn turned to Alex, who was just looking at him. He could sense her awe, her fear.

            Shifting back into Henshaw, he caught his breath. “We have a lot to discuss, Agent Danvers, but perhaps we can do so after we clean up here… In my office…?” J’onn asked. Alex nodded, shaking a bit.

            “Yeah… Yeah… That’s fine…”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn paced, waiting on Alex. He had agonized over this day for years… And now… Now it was happening, and not the way he had planned.

            The door opened, the brunette walking in. She seemed wary still, of him. Understandable. J’onn took a breath. “I suppose you have questions…?”

            “A lot of them… For starters… What are you? Who are you?” she asked. J’onn shifted again, letting her take in his true form this time.

            “I am J’onn J’onzz… The last son of Mars… I… I am a green Martian and I came to Earth as a refugee of war _._ ” J’onn started. “I lived on earth, among humans, for nearly 30 years before I was discovered… Before the real Hank Henshaw found me in Peru… Thanks to a mishap by Constantine… Not that… We’ll get into that…” J’onn swallowed.

            “A man named Jeremiah Danvers was involved in the case… Involved in hunting me. He didn’t want to. He knew what Henshaw wanted… To kill me and dissect me and see what he could do with me. With my abilities. With my skin. Danvers… Danvers wanted none of that.”

            “And we met… By happenstance. He was camping away from the other agents, from Hank. And we talked… We… Had much in common… Our strong wives, our adventurous daughters.” J’onn gave a weak smile. “Henshaw discovered us talking, learning from each other one night… And he ordered me dead. I was captured by the other agents and brought to their camp… Danvers set an explosion off, freeing me and telling me to escape… Made me promise to look out for his girls… To look out for you and Kara.” J’onn shifted back.

            “I took Henshaw’s identity… Made it seem like he had a near death experience and it mellowed him out, made him less…”

            “Alien hating…?” Alex offered. J’onn nodded.

            “Right… Which brings us here…” He looked to Alex. “Your father was my first true friend on earth… The first one to know what I truly was and not care. He was… Kind and my hero.” Alex wiped at her face.

            “He was mine too…” She looked at J’onn. “Does… Caleb know? About the whole… Alien thing?” J’onn nodded.

            “He knows. Besides, there’s more to Caleb than meets the eye…” He gave a wink.

            “He’s Divinero isn’t he? That would make sense… I mean… And Adara… Adara has to be Psyche if she’s half-martian… So….” Alex scrunched her nose, thinking. “How does that work…?” J’onn snorted.

            “This is another reason I didn’t tell you sooner… More personal questions than I should answer…”

            “I’m a scientist… A bioengineer to be exact… I need to know things.” Alex countered. J’onn sighed.

            “Yes. Caleb is Divinero. And yes… Our daughter… Adara… Is Psyche. Martian’s are shapeshifters, we can create what we need.” J’onn answered. Alex tilted her head.

            “Shapeshifting… What else can you do…?” J’onn sighed. This was going to be a long day…

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            “So you told Alex?” Adara asked, taking a bite of pizza. J’onn had offered to take her and Caleb out for dinner, to make up for coming in so late the past few days.

            “I didn’t have much of a choice.” J’onn explained. “She thought I was the one who killed her father. I had to tell her the truth.”

            “Well I think it’s great you don’t have to hide from Alex.” Caleb smiled. “She’s not going to tell Kara yet, is she?”

            “Oh no. Not yet… Not until I’m sure Kara will be able to keep it a secret.”

            “Or at least a better secret than her own?” Adara asked. J’onn sighed.

            “I’m still trying to figure out why she told those two boys…”

            “Love… Lust… Friendship… All good motivators.” Caleb took a bite of cheese pizza. “That’s why we told each other.” J’onn rolled his eyes.

            “Right… That’s the reason.” Adara snickered.

            “I do miss family dinner night. So much backstory unravels.” She teased. Caleb flicked his straw at her, causing her to gasp. “Papa! Dad’s being rude.”

            J’onn shook his head. “Caleb… Set a better example for our child. She’s an impressionable 18 year-old.”

            “She’s an adult and I’ll fight her like one.” Caleb teased.

            “Oh you’re so getting it when we get home.” Adara laughed. “Telekinetic ping-pong. I challenge you.”

            “Challenge accepted.” J’onn groaned.

            “I guess I’ll have to referee…”


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Hostile Takeover

**Chapter Thirteen: Hostile Takeover**

 

            The phone ringing loudly jostled J’onn awake. He shifted into Hank, answering. “Henshaw.”

            “Sorry to wake you, J’onn.” Alex answered. “But it’s Kara… She says it’s important that we all meet at the DEO.”

            “I’ll be there. Just… Let me get ready.”

            “Sure thing.” He hung up, looking over to the other man sharing his bed. Caleb’s hair was still badly ruffled from their previous activities, some bruises on his neck and chest.

            “ _Not polite to stare, even if we’re married._ ” Caleb teased, signaling to J’onn he was awake. “ _What happened? Something work related?_ ”

            J’onn kissed him softly. “ _Yeah. I’ve got to head down to the DEO. If we need Divinero or Psyche, I’ll let you know._ ” Caleb nodded.

            “ _Love you. Be safe._ ”

            “ _Always._ ”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn waited beside Alex, listening for the tell-tell swoosh of Kara coming. Supergirl landed in front of them, bruises on her face that were starting to heal. “What happened?” J’onn asked.

            “My aunt Astra happened…” Kara growled. “She attacked me in my home. Kept saying something about how they were immune to kryptonite. THEY. Like… Who is they? And what do they want?”

            “Kara… Calm down. We’ll figure it out. Right Hank?” Alex went to hold her sister, looking over at J’onn.

            “Of course. If they have technology to protect them from kryptonite, we can find a way to jamb it. As for the ‘they’ she was referring to, probably her friends from Fort Rozz, friends we can take down.” J’onn tried to reason with Kara.

            “Right. Right.” She took in a breath. “We need to find out where they’re going to strike next... And what they’re after.”

            “We can find that out, you need to head into work, before you’re late.” Alex told Kara. “We’ll look into finding your aunt.”

            “Okay.” Kara looked to J’onn. “Let me know if you find anything, Director.” J’onn placed a hand on her shoulder.

            “I promise, if we find Astra, we will let you know.” And with that, Kara flew off. Alex looked to J’onn.

            “Can you fight a Kryptonian?” She asked. “Like… Go head-to-head with one?”

            “I can if I must. Astra was a general though. I wasn’t military like her.” J’onn admitted. Alex frowned.

            “You said the Manhunters were like the military.”

            “Sort of… It’s… Complicated.” J’onn sighed. “I’ll text Adara, tell her to keep her eyes open. She’s got more free time right now, since she’s finished finals for the semester.”

            “So she doesn’t go back until…”

            “Until sometime in January.” J’onn looked to where Kara flew off. “I’m going to start a search for Kryptonian sightings… See what I can find.”

            He made his way to his office, phone in hand. If there were Kryptonians, someone, somewhere, had to have seen something.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            “They’re not downtown. But I did find something interesting…” Adara spoke. J’onn frowned.

            “What did you find?”

            “An alien bar. And a specialized tattoo parlor for aliens. Which is cool. I’m going to be doing interviews with a few of the patrons. It’ll be great for my project next semester. Entrepreneurial extraterrestrials.” Adara answered. J’onn swore.

            “Adara….”

            “What? You said to help look for Kryptonians, this is me helping. Which, by the way, no one around here has ever seen a Kryptonian aside from Superman and Supergirl.”

            “Fine. Start heading home then, I don’t want you getting hurt.” J’onn told her.

            “Sure. Right after I get done here.”

            “Adara, you’re not drinking.”

            “Of course not. I’m not old enough by human standards. But they do have a Dance-Dance Revolution game and I’ve been challenged by a Landaian. I’m not about to forfeit.” J’onn rolled his eyes.

            “Fine. Just remember to come home safe.”

            “Papa… I love you. And trust me, I know what I’m doing.” Click. J’onn sighed, heading down the hall to look and see if his agents found anything.

            He stopped by gym, watching as Kara and Alex were fighting with the red sun lamps on. Sparring. And Kara had the upper hand… For a moment…

            Alex managed to get her down on the mats. “And that’s how it’s done.” Alex chuckled, going to help Kara up.

            “Yeah. So you claim.” Kara grumbled. “That was so uncool.”

            “Come on… Another round.”

            “No. I’ve got to go back to CatCO. Cat’s upset because of some… Email issue.” Kara sighed, leaving the room to fly off. No word to J’onn.

            “Kara seems…”

            “She’s worried. Astra is her aunt and she remembers her being… A different kind of person on Krypton. So her aunt being a criminal is…”

            “Hard on her.” J’onn felt his hearts ache. He understood that. “I get that. It’s never easy… when you find out a loved one isn’t as good as you’d hoped.” ‘ _My own brother was a monster…._ ’ J’onn thought to himself.

            “She just needs time to process.” Alex gave a smile. “Adara find anything?”

            “Nothing useful…” J’onn groaned. “But apparently she’s found an alien bar and an alien tattoo parlor.”

            “That’s… Something.” Alex chuckled.

            “Yeah.” He looked at the time. “I’ve got a meeting with the President. I have to keep her updated on our progress…”

            “See you when you get done.” Alex made her way toward the cafeteria.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn couldn’t believe it. Kara had Astra in the infirmary. (Granted, the woman was bound by kryptonite cuffs and under a red sun lamp.)

            The two were talking, though it sounded heated.

            “Do you know what they’re saying?” He asked Alex. She swallowed.

            “They’re arguing about the fall of Krypton. Astra said she tried to save it, though by unconventional means… And Kara… Kara doesn’t believe her, which I can’t blame her for that… But apparently… Kara’s mother… Did see Astra’s point…”

            “So basically it’s just a big mess and family drama.” J’onn said.

            “Yeah.”

            “And Kara…. I can tell she’s not taking it too well.”

            “Can’t you… Read her mind and find that out?” Alex asked, amused. J’onn grumbled.

            “No. And Clark finds it hilarious that I can’t. At least… I can’t while they’re on earth, under these circumstances. Now on Krypton I could. And when she’s under the red sun lamps, I can… But normally… No. Not unless she allows me too.” J’onn sighed.

            “Great…” Alex stopped for a moment. “You know… It bugs me… How come Astra was so easy to catch…?” J’onn frowned.

            “I don’t know… But it doesn’t make sense. She was a warrior… Right?” J’onn asked.

            “Yeah…” Alex frowned. “She let herself be caught. But why?”

            “I think I have an idea…” J’onn gestured to the tv in the monitor room. Kryptonians were attacking Lord Technologies. “Let’s go!” J’onn grabbed his weapon. “SWAT team alpha! Let’s go! Supergirl!”

            Kara flew toward J’onn. “What is it…?”

            “Let’s go. Kryptonians are attacking Lord Tech.” She swore.

            “Let’s kick some ass.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            Agents were ready to fight the Kryptonians (and the other aliens that decided to join them while imprisoned in Fort Rozz together…).

            Alex managed to Lord to safety while other agents got the rest of the employees away. It was such a mess.

            One leveled their weapon at Kara and J’onn tackled them, growling. “You’ll leave her alone.”

            He looked shocked. “You’re… You’re human… How… How can you…?” J’onn shifted his hands to destroy the enemy’s shield, tossing him aside.

            “Easy. I’m not just human.”

            An explosion had him turn. Divinero and Psyche were telekinetically fighting with a group of Kryptonians. “Oh come on… Even my cat fights better than you.” Divinero taunted.

            “If you wanted something from Lord, you should have asked. He’s a dick, sure, but if you asked nicely enough.” Psyche joined in the taunting, grabbing one of the invaders and slamming them down.

            J’onn grabbed his walkie-talkie. “We need to disable their shielding. Otherwise the kryptonite won’t work.”

            “We’ll keep them busy!” Supergirl told J’onn, taking off after them. Divinero and Psyche followed suit.

            “Well, look what we have here… My sweet niece.” One of the Kryptonians spoke, flying up to Kara.

            Kara tensed up. “Non. It’s over. Stand down.”

            “Not on your life.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Blood Bonds

**Chapter Fourteen: Blood Bonds**

 

            Supergirl glared. “Non. You’re behind this? Of course you are. You’ve always been the one running things.” She sped up to him, hitting him. Non growled.

            “Oh, niece, Astra is my commanding officer. Remember?” He laughed, fighting back.

Supergirl and Non were having it out, a true fire fight. J’onn swore, getting in between them, gun drawn. “You’re under arrest.”

            Non raised an eyebrow. “Under who’s authority?” He laughed. “Yours?”

            “The United States’ authority. You can come in quietly or-” A hood covered his face and he felt himself being lifted into the air, faster and faster away.

            He could faintly hear the shouts and weapon firings below him, but he was a bit busy trying to struggle and get away…

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn winced as they tied him down, making sure he couldn’t move. “Any tighter and I won’t be able to breathe. Then what will you do?” He taunted, pulling a page from his husband’s book.

            Non glared, slapping J’onn. It stung, the hit hard enough to even pierce through his Martian skin. “Shut up, human.” J’onn wanted to laugh. He was far from human.

            Of course… ‘ _This could be an advantage, hearing their plans. I can’t read their minds… But if they really think I’m human… They won’t worry about speaking in front of me…_ ’ J’onn thought.

            He froze when he noticed an alien with multiple eyes. “Is this the prisoner?”

            “Yes. We need to know everything he knows on the DEO. Specifically, about my wife. I need to know what we’re up against.” Non explained.

            The alien got close, grabbing J’onn’s face. J’onn closed his eyes, keeping his breathing steady. He felt the psychic energy pressing around his mind, tapping incessantly. J’onn kept his strength up, keeping the alien out.

            The alien fell back. Non frowned. “What the hell is wrong with you? What happened?”

            “I… I don’t know… He… I can’t read his mind. It’s like he’s protected or something…” The alien seemed worried. J’onn shrugged.

            “My husband has some interesting skills… He taught me a thing or two.” J’onn smirked. The alien growled.

            “I will find out what I need to know.” He grabbed J’onn again, more forcefully this time.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn tapped his foot, listening to the argument Non and that psychic alien were having. Non wanted his information, ASAP, and the alien… Well… J’onn was proving to be more skilled at keeping his thoughts hid than originally thought.

            _Zsadp_. The smell of burning flesh.

            Non walked in, sitting in the chair across from J’onn. “I hated to do that… He was a good asset… But if he can’t read the mind of a simple human… He’s not worth the air he was breathing.” He leaned back.

            “So tell me, Director Henshaw, where is my wife?” Non looked J’onn over.

            “At the DEO. In a cell. Where she belongs.” J’onn answered. “It’s also where you’ll end up.” Non laughed.

            “We’ll see about that…” He stood, leaving the room.

            J’onn looked the room over. He could easily escape if he wanted. But what if they began to discuss their plans…?

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            Darkness consumed him again. A hood draped over his head. He struggled as Non pulled him up. “We’re going for a little trip. My niece has decided to play nice.” He sneered. J’onn struggled, but it was no use. Not in this form, not without… Not without outing himself.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn had the hood removed, looking across. Kara (as Supergirl), Alex, Caleb (as Divinero), and Adara (as Psyche) were on the other side, waiting. Adara was holding tight to Astra, the older woman looking somewhat… Disturbed.

            “Send my wife over!” Non yelled, his grip tight on J’onn.

            “Send my husband first.” Caleb spoke, pulling his Divinero hood down. J’onn swore. Kara… Kara wasn’t supposed to know… Unless… Unless she did… But…

            He didn’t get to ponder it long before he was pushed, forced to walk toward his family. Astra was making her own back to her husband, her legs shaky.

            Once he made it to his side, Adara and Caleb descended upon him, untying him. J’onn looked at Adara, questioning her. “What did you do to Astra?”

            “Why do you think I did something to her?” Adara asked, feigning offensive.

            “Adara.”

            “I did what I had to do. War is war.” Adara said, holding to his hand, kissing his cheek.

            _Crash_. More kryptonians landed. J’onn tensed, ready for another fight. One he could finally participate in.

            “No. No. Non. Non we need to go. Just honor the agreement, and let’s go.” Astra spoke, her voice shaky. Non glared, but took in a breath.

            “Fine. Let’s go.”

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn finished his report by the time Kara and Alex walked in. “So… When were you going to tell me you’re an alien?” Kara asked. J’onn sighed.

            “I was trying to wait as long as I could… It’s not… It’s not safe for me to be… Me.” J’onn told her. Kara frowned.

            “Clark and I do-”

            “You and Clark look like they do. I don’t. I look like a human.” J’onn stood. “Besides… It’s easier this way… Fading into the background.”

            “Your daughter doesn’t feel that way. She’s the one who messed with my aunt Astra by the way.” Kara gave a look. “She tortured Astra. In her mind.” J’onn sighed.

            “I can’t control her, Kara.”

            “Besides, you said it was okay.” Alex told Kara. “You let Adara do it.”

            “I didn’t know it was going to get so brutal though!” Kara cried out. Then she turned to J’onn. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier? When you told Alex?”

            “You can’t keep a secret.”

“Yes I can.”

“Kara? Seriously?” Alex gave her a look. Kara sighed.

“Fine.” She looked to J’onn. “Um… Could I ask you a favor…?”

“Depends on what you want done…” J’onn told her, feeling his nerves jump at the look Kara gave.

“So… Cat Grant thinks I’m Supergirl. Which I am. But it’s not something she needs to know... I… I need someone, someone with shapeshifting abilities, to be there at the same time I am so Cat doesn’t fire me.” Kara gave a smile. “Please?”

J’onn put his face in his hands. “Which version of you am I?”

“Supergirl?” J’onn groaned.

“Fine. Yeah. I’ll be you for a few minutes.” ‘ _What could it hurt?_ ’

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

           

            J’onn flew down when he spotted Cat Grant. “Ms. Grant?” J’onn asked, his voice more pitched than normal. Being a woman… That was something. At least the skirt was comfortable.

            “Supergirl! Shouldn’t you be out…? Saving the day?” Cat asked, smiling up at him. J’onn gave a smile of his own.

            “Day has already been saved. I thought I’d just stop by an-” He was cut off. Someone was running up the stairs.

            “Ms. Grant… I need you to please reconsider firing me… I swear I’m not…” Kara stopped. “Supergirl… Supergirl… Why… Supergirl! Oh my gosh it’s so nice to meet you.” Kara grinned and stomped about a bit, like she’s a child. J’onn just laughed.

            “It’s nice to meet you too.” He looked between Kara and Cat. “I’ll go back to my patrol… You two seem like you have a lot to discuss.” He flew off, as fast as he could to make sure he pulled off the ‘Supergirl’ style.

 

Supergirl-Supergirl-Supergirl

 

            J’onn stretched out on the bed, Caleb snuggling into him. “ _Never get kidnapped again._ ” He growled. J’onn groaned.

            “ _Not if I can help it…_


End file.
